


ABDUCTION

by VenusandMars



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Ci-Fi/Terror. Music. Love. Early Beatles. Alternative Reality., M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2020-05-31 14:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19427845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusandMars/pseuds/VenusandMars
Summary: What if both had been victims of "abductions" at an early age?... I´m trying to join on it my two passion: Beatles (John & Paul) and Sci-Fi/Terror... I do not know what will come with this, but I will imagine this alternate reality ... and while I do it, I feel that the story is coming to me asking to be written.All is 200% fiction.Sorry, for any mistakes, my english is not the best. Thanks for read and comment!





	1. CHAPTER 1 - CAPÍTULO 1

ABDUCTION

January 1957

He opened his eyes and the first thing that he saw was the light.  
The light was penetrating.  
Still, it was very strange because, despite its intensity, it no damage was done to the sight.  
John stared at light in amazement, It was a blue/lightblue tone and a latent, rhythmic glow that has not been registered before in any other light.

He needed moved his hand to rub his eyes and adjust his poor vision, but his arm does not respond.  
And invaded to him the horrible sensation of paralysis, to feel that no muscle responds to the order of his brain ... his tongue stuck to his palate, his throat dries, and to metallic, cold taste in his mouth.  
He stirred his breathing. Despair in his skin, terror in the unknown. He did not know where he was, how he had gotten there ... just that light in front of him, encompassing all his vision.  
Then a deep and harmonious sound began to sound inside his head, incredibly, this sound was translated into a phrase, a message, perfectly understandable. How to try to pick up radio frequency and move the dial ... and the sound changes from a thud, to shriek to a voice that is becoming audible.

In his head a voice was clearly heard, impersonal voice, without gender.

"DO NOT FEAR, WE WILL NOT DAMAGE YOU"

For no apparent reason, this immediately reassured John, as if it were an undeniable truth and as a hypnotic effect, relaxed him completely.

Suddenly, the light diminished its intensity and disappeared. He has have his eyes still open. He could see the place, unknown, he was in a ... room? It was impossible to know because there were no walls, corners, or doors. The limits of this room seems to at kilometers from him unreachable to his vision. A cold, metallic space. And he is in that kind of hospital bed unable to move more than his eyeballs.

Slowly his breathing became normal and he tried to think. He need tried to see beyond.

In front of his vision, several meters away, could saw a large window, a translucent glass that show the darkness of the night in its immensity ... it really was as it was to be among between the stars, floating between them. The vision is so confused for him that he chose to look away, to his right.

And there he saw it.

On another metal stretcher like his, you can see the profile of a boy with dark hair and pale skin, almost a child, lying motionless and apparently asleep. His appearance was absolutely angelic and he was being illuminated by that same blue light of a moment ago, which ran through his body and stopped on his forehead, as if beating softing.

But the boy was not aware of it. His eyes never opened.

"Shit! ... I'm either dreaming or I'm dead" - thought John.

However, He can´t let to see him, and thought that the scene so absolutely terrorific...he has never been seen, it had never lived before.

"How did we get here? Were there more people in that place? Who ...?"

At that moment, his thought stopped and John mind went blank. The last thing he saw in his eyes was a dance of lights round meanwhile he in the center of the scene. And the sensation of a vertiginous descent.

\- Joooohn !!!!! - Mimi shouted from the room - How many times should I call you? Do not make it go up that my leg hurts, Come on ... Get up!

John woke slightly stunned, listening to his aunt's urgent calls.  
He had fallen asleep again.

He stand up with a jump, and looking for his Jeans...The same clothes from the previous day was waiting for him in a chair.

\- Yeah, Mimi! ... I am getting dressed ...

He heard his aunt murmur something under his breath and then he keep with his task of looking like a "Teddy Boy" as quickly as possible. Then he down the stairs with a great smile...that kind of smile that Mimi know very well, it telling "Do not scold me, here I am"

Mimi was sitting on the small table in front of the window, a cat in her lap and finishing her tea, no very warm now.

\- I do not think you make time to eat breakfast, your friend Shotton came a minutes ago, is waiting for you outside, he also go late to the school for your guilt, John.

John sipped Mimi´s tea and picked up some cookies.

\- No problem, Mimi, "late" is our check-in time - and he gave Mimi a quick, audible kiss, which she reluctantly accepted.

\- See you later! - John shouted and left.

Indeed, Pete was waiting leaning against the entrance bars, smoking something and to avoid being seen, whistled and hid the cigar ... trying that no one member of his family see him smoking if unfortunately pass and caught him near the house.

\- Hey, "cotton", come on, boy.- John said while he hit Pete's arm and went a few steps ahead.

\- It's a hell, wait to you, John, you look like a girl getting ready before leaving home - protested Pete.

\- So...Do I look pretty with my makeup? ... I fell asleep like a rotten log !!! ... Do you have a cigar?

\- Yes ... and we'll both be fired in the first hour if Professor Grant smells our smoky perfume.

\- Fuck to him ! I need it now.

Most of the morning in the "Quarry" was everything, normal, a couple of admonitions to John and Pete for arriving 20 minutes late to class, but nothing that has not been resolved.

To tell the truth, going to this school was a torment for John, bored of listening to history, mathematics or geography classes that left his mind in an alpha state, totally disconnected from reality, he just needed to fall asleep.

He have looked at the clock on the wall. There was still half an hour to go out and enjoy freedom.

To avoid boredom, he began scribbling faces on the corner of his notebook. The profile of a face with angelic features begins to come out of nowhere and Juan is obsessed by finishing with his pen, hair, eyes, mouth ...

\- Bored, Mr. Lennon? - The teacher asked as approached his stool.

John settled down, leaving his scattered position and sat up straight, closing the notebook, in one motion.

\- No way, professor, I always entertain myself - This response awoke chuckles among other students.

The teacher already knew John's irreverence, so he was not surprised.

\- And how is it entertained? ... I Imagine that you have taken notes of my talk in front of the class.

John swallowed his saliva. I had not heard a fucking word of the speech. He would be in serious troubles if he realized it, could mean another admonition, low qualification, informative notes in the notebook to read Mimi, suspension ... or ...

\- No need, - said John, not knowing what the hell he would say next - You explained in detail the coastal accidents, fjords, peninsulas, gulfs, bays, deltas, the reliefs that were formed in the breaking of the sea and constant erosion , the formation and destruction of the islands by the underground tectonic movement and the destructive power of the marine currents ... and ...

The professor was astonished. It was exactly what he was saying. He sat erect in front of him and tried not to show his surprise at John's inquisitive look, a look that now seemed strange, with a faint blue light, as if a non-existent light was reflected in his pupils.

The teacher turned and headed towards the front of the class.

\- I'm glad that Lennon is evolving - said to the class- he was going straight to the precipice of ignorance.

John who did not even know what he had just said moments before, have looked at him from his seat.

\- You never know, even the most wise can fall the same, professor.

\-----------------------------

Paul got up with a hangover, a bad sign to start a day that would be hectic.

Perhaps the annoyance was due to the fact that he had been studying late for the literature test that awaited him today, he liked the subject but was annoyed by the great demand that his teacher always had, that he did not forgive a bad comma ...

It would be that, plus the drag of a nightmare that woke him out of breath at 4:00 AM and cost him to go back to sleep.

Now he did not remember details of the terrifying dream, but flashes of the dreamed came to his mind without being able to catch any coherent image.

"It was just a fucking dream" - he said to himself, as he put the teapot on the small stove.  
The house was silent, his father had already left home to his job and his younger brother was about to go down from bedroom, both ready in a few minutes to go to school.

Paul remembered that he would not go back home today, he should help old Stuart with the sale of newspapers. Jim had given his approval, saying that everything helped the household economy, when the newspaper seller asked him if he could get Paul as a temporary assistant.

Paul stared at the flame under the teapot and snorted ... he must find something to soothe his headache, Mike went into the kitchen, took a cup and poured himself some hot tea.

\- Hey - said Mike - You look terrible, brother.

\- Good morning, Mike ... How have you slept? Well? ... Now go and take off that shirt that is not yours.

Mike looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

\- I do not have any clean ... all my shirts smell like an old dog ... I'll give it back when I get home ... yes?

\- You're going to wash it first, boy. In that we stayed a month ago, if you use it, you wash it ...

\- Hey, hey ... you're "Jim II" ...

Paul ruffled his hair smiling, his brother was growing, he would soon reach him in stature, he thought for a moment how proud he was of that child, that despite the early loss of his mother, he was taking courage and trying to do things all right. Paul also had integrity, although sometimes he was so tired ...  
In a matter of seconds, both were ready and going to school, Paul knowing that he would have a long and tiring day ahead.

But he did not know it was a special day, because he would know someone today.

Someone who in a short time more would change his life completely.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Versión en Español

ABDUCCION

Enero de 1957. 

Abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue la luz.  
La luz era penetrante.  
Aún así, era extraño porque, a pesar de su intensidad, no hacía daño a la vista.  
John se quedó mirándola asombrado, tenía un tono azul celeste y un fulgor latente, rítmico, que él no recordaba haber visto antes en ningún farol.

Quiso mover su mano para frotar sus ojos y ajustar su visión miope, pero su brazo no respondía. Ahí sintió que lo invadía la horrible sensación de parálisis, de sentir que ningún músculo respondía a la orden de su cerebro… su lengua se pegó a su paladar, sintió seca su garganta, y un gusto metálico, frio en su boca. Se agitó su respiración. La desesperación se estaba colando entre sus huesos y su piel, Terror a lo desconocido. No sabía dónde estaba, cómo había llegado ahí… solo esa luz delante suyo, abarcando toda su visión.

Entonces un sonido profundo y armonioso empezó a sonar dentro de su cabeza, increíblemente, este sonido se tradujo en una frase, un mensaje, perfectamente entendible. Como cuando intentas captar una frecuencia de radio y mueves el dial… y el sonido cambia de un ruido sordo, un chillido a una voz que se va haciendo audible.

En su cabeza se escuchó claramente una voz, sin género.

"NO TEMAS, NO TE HAREMOS DAÑO" 

Sin ninguna razón aparente, esto tranquilizó inmediatamente a John, como si se tratara de una verdad innegable y como un efecto hipnótico, lo relajó completamente.

Después, la luz fue atenuando su intensidad y desapareció. El quedó tendido con los ojos aún abiertos. Pudo ver el lugar, desconocido, parecía estar en una … ¿habitación? Era imposible saberlo pues no se veían paredes, ni esquinas, ni puertas Los límites de esta sala parecían estar a kilómetros. Inalcanzable a su visión. Un espacio frío, metálico. Y él se hallaba tendido en esa especie de camilla sin poder mover más que sus globos oculares.

Lentamente su respiración se tornó normal y trató de pensar. Trató de ver más allá.

Al frente de su visión, a varios metros, pudo ver un enorme ventanal, un cristal traslúcido que dejaba ver la oscuridad de la noche en su inmensidad…realmente era como si estaba entre las estrellas, flotando entre ellas. La visión lo confundió tanto que optó por apartar la vista hacia su derecha.

Y ahí lo vio.

En otra camilla metálica como la suya, podía ver el perfil de un muchacho de cabello oscuro y piel pálida, casi un niño, tendido sin moverse y aparentemente dormido. Su apariencia era absolutamente angelical y estaba siendo iluminado por esa misma luz azul celeste de hace un momento, que recorría su cuerpo y se detenía en su frente, como latiendo.

Pero el muchacho no estaba consciente de ello. Sus ojos nunca se abrieron.

“Mierda!. ….O estoy soñando o estoy muerto” – Pensó John.

Sin poder quitar la vista de él, pensó que la situación era extremadamente inusual y aterradora, que no se parecía a nada que hubiera vivido antes.

"¿Cómo llegamos aquí? ¿Había más personas en ese lugar? ¿Quiénes…?"

En ese momento, se detuvo su pensamiento y la mente de J quedó en blanco. Lo último que vieron sus ojos fue una especie de remolino de luces, donde él era el centro de la escena. Y la sensación de descenso vertiginoso.

\- Joooohn!!!!!- Gritó Mimí desde la sala - ¿Cuántas veces debo llamarte? No hagas que suba que me duele la pierna, Vamos… Levántate!

John se despertó levemente aturdido, escuchando los llamados urgentes de su tía.  
Otra vez se había quedado dormido.

Se levantó de un salto y buscó sus jeans, la misma ropa del día anterior lo estaba esperando en una silla.

\- Ya, Mimí!!!... estoy vistiéndome…

Escuchó a su tía murmurar algo por lo bajo y siguió con su tarea de parecerse a un "teddy boy" lo más rápido posible, tomó su bolso de la escuela y bajó las escaleras con una sonrisa amplia, de esas que Mimí conocía bien y decían sin palabras “No me regañes, aquí estoy”

Mimí estaba sentada en la mesita frente a la ventana, un gato en su falda y terminando su té, tibio ya.

\- No creo que hagas tiempo de desayunar, tu amigo Shotton vino hace unos minutos a buscarte, creo que está en la vereda, también llegará tarde por tu culpa, John.

John pegó un sorbo al té de su tía y cogió unas galletas.

\- No hay problema, Mimi, “tarde” es nuestro horario de entrada – y le dio un beso rápido y sonoro a Mimí, que a regañadientes aceptó.

\- Nos vemos luego! – Gritó John y salió.

Efectivamente, Pete, aguardaba recostado contra las rejas de entrada. Fumando algo tratando de no ser visto, pitaba y escondía el cigarro… por miedo a que algún familiar suyo pasara por ahí y lo viera.

\- Hey, “cotton”!, vamos muchacho.- Dijo John mientras golpeaba el brazo de Pete y salía unos pasos por delante.

\- Es un infierno esperarte John, pareces una niña arreglándose antes de salir – protestó Pete.

\- Acaso me veo prolijo?.. .Me dormí como un podrido lirón!!!… ¿Tienes un cigarro? 

\- Si… y ambos estaremos despedidos en la primera hora si el profesor Grant huele nuestro perfume ahumado.

\- Que se haya a la mierda!, Lo necesito ahora.

La mayor parte de la mañana en el Quarry fue dentro de todo, normal, un par de amonestaciones a John y Pete por llegar 20 minutos tarde a clase, pero nada que no se pudiera solucionar.

A decir verdad, ir a este colegio era un tormento para John, aburrido de escuchar clases de historia, matemáticas o geografía huecas que dejaban su mente en estado alfa, totalmente desconectado de la realidad, solo le faltaba dormirse. 

Miró el reloj de la pared. Aún faltaba media hora eterna para salir y disfrutar de la libertad.

Para evitar el hastío, se puso a garabatear rostros en la esquina de la hoja de su cuaderno. El perfil de un rostro con rasgos angelicales empezó a salir de la nada y John se obsesionó por terminar de plasmarlo con su lapicera, el cabello, los ojos, la boca…

\- Aburrido, Sr. Lennon? – Preguntó el profesor mientras se acercaba a su banqueta.

John se acomodó, dejando su posición desparramada y se sentó derecho, cerrando el cuaderno, en un solo movimiento.

\- De ninguna manera, profesor, yo siempre me entretengo – Esta respuesta despertó risas ahogadas entre los demás compañeros.

El profesor ya conocía el desparpajo de John, por lo cual no pareció asombrado.

\- ¿Y cómo se entretiene? …Imagino que ha tomado notas de mi charla frente a la clase.

John tragó saliva. No había escuchado una puta palabra del discurso. Estaba en graves problemas si él se daba cuenta de ello, podía significar otra amonestación, baja calificación, notas informativas en el cuaderno para que lea Mimí, suspensión… o…

\- No hace falta, - dijo John, sin saber qué diablos diría a continuación – Ud. nos habló detalladamente de los accidentes costeros, los fiordos, las penínsulas, los golfos, las bahías, los deltas, los relieves que se forman por el rompimiento del mar y la erosión constante, de la formación y desaparición de islas por el movimiento tectónicos subterráneos y la potencia destructora de las corrientes marinas… y…

El profesor quedó atónito. Era exactamente lo que estaba diciendo. Se acomodó erguido frente a él y trató de no demostrar su sorpresa ante la mirada inquisidora de John, mirada que ahora se veía extraña, con un brillo azul celeste tenue, como si se reflejara en sus pupilas una luz inexistente.

El profesor giró y se dirigió hacia el frente de la clase.

\- Me alegro que este evolucionando Lennon, Ud. estaba yendo directo al precipicio de la ignorancia.

John que ni siquiera sabía lo que acababa de decir momentos antes. Lo miró desde su asiento.

\- Nunca se sabe, aún el más sabio puede caer igual, profesor. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Paul se levantó con resaca, mala señal para empezar un día que sería agitado.

Quizá la molestia se debía a que había estado hasta altas horas estudiando para la prueba de literatura que le esperaba hoy, la materia le gustaba pero le molestaba la gran exigencia que tenía su profesor, que no perdonaba una coma mal puesta…

Sería eso, más el arrastre de una pesadilla que lo despertó sin aliento a las 4:00 AM y le costó volver a dormirse.

Ahora no recordaba detalles del sueño aterrador, pero flashes de lo soñado se le venían a la mente sin poder atrapar ninguna imagen coherente.

“Solo fue un puto sueño” – Se dijo a sí mismo, mientras ponía la tetera en la pequeña hornalla.  
La casa estaba en silencio, su padre ya había salido a su empleo y su hermano menor estaría a punto de bajar, ambos listos en pocos minutos para ir a la escuela.

Paul recordó que no volvería a casa hoy, debía ayudar al viejo Stuart con la venta de periódicos. Jim había dado su aprobación, diciendo que todo ayudaba a la economía del hogar, cuando el diariero le preguntó si podía obtener a Paul como ayudante temporario.

Paul miraba fijamente la llama debajo de la tetera y resopló… debía buscar algo para calmar su jaqueca, Mike entró a la cocina, tomó una taza y se sirvió un poco de té caliente.

\- Hey – dijo Mike – Te ves fatal, hermano.

\- Buenos días, Mike…¿Cómo has dormido? ¿Bien?... Ahora ve y sácate esa camisa que no es tuya.

Mike lo miró con una ceja en alza.

\- No tengo ninguna limpia… todas huelen a perro viejo…te la devuelvo cuando llegue a casa… si?

\- Antes vas a lavarla, muchacho. En eso quedamos hace un mes, si la usas, la lavas…

\- Ya, ya… eres un “Jim II”…

Paul le revolvió el cabello sonriendo, estaba creciendo su hermano, pronto lo alcanzaría en estatura, pensó por un momento lo orgulloso que estaba de ese niño, que a pesar de la pérdida temprana de su madre, estaba sacando coraje y tratando de hacer las cosas bien. Paul también tenía entereza, aunque a veces estaba tan cansado…

En cuestión de segundos, ambos estaban listos y yendo a la escuela, Paul sabiendo que tendría un día largo y agotador por delante.

Pero no sabía que era un día especial, porque él conocería a alguien hoy.  
Alguien que en poco tiempo más cambiaría su vida por completo.


	2. ABDUCTION - Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I write this story because give me pleasure, I love imagine this scenes, a rare mix of reality and absolute fiction.  
> I hope you can appreciate the plot, instead all my english errors... I do my best with translation.  
> I love read your comment!  
> Thanks!

ABDUCTION  
Chapter 2

It does not matter what someone could tell him about the death of his mother. No word of the numerous condolences that came to Paul, don´t brings any consolation, still less as a kind of coherent explanation of the horrible absence of his "Ma".  
"This is life" ... "You must resign" ... "Think of your little brother" ... "Life goes on ..." "She is with God" ... etc ... etc ...

All the phrases have been made tolk at the funeral, words from relatives and friends who have come as a chant of discouragement to his stunned ears. The only thing that he know, is that he had cried that night more than he will to cry in all his lifetime, asking God to bring her back, begging Him, make a miracle, that he will be a better child, the best ... promises between Tears, despair between the sheets, Paul hoped, That God would listen ...

But it dawned and she did not return.

Neither the next day ... nor the next week.

Sometimes, he had the crazy idea that his father, his mother and Mike were playing a joke, a stupid joke and the three were hiding for the spying him, just to see how he acts on the dramatic stage, a lesson, a test that he should to comply, but at some point the three of them would come to his bedroom or came the dinner hour and the smiling, they will talk him that was all a joke, a silly joke. His mother would embrace him again, warmly and caressed his face with her soft hands, those hands that he missed so much today.

But that did not happen either.

It was cold on the street. In a new day of work and distribution of newspapers. He prayed that Mr. Stuart was in a good mood, he did not feel like holding guys with bad character, he was hungry, cold and then a professor of literature and his strenuous test he thought he had had too much ...

\- You're late, son ... - Stuart told him as soon as he saw him enter - You must put and deliver these packages together and... you have to deliver it before 6:00 p.m.

\- Yes, Mr., I will immediately go to work - answered Paul while look with resignation at the list and the stack of newspapers and magazines to organize in packages.

Meanwhile, a street away John has said goodbye to Pete who took other street to go to his house.  
\- I do not believe you, John ... How are you going to guess about geography ...? you were attentive ... huh? ... even so I laughed with the face that the teacher put while you talking ... - Pete said laughing.

\- Could take me to the grim reaper if I knew something of his speech ... I was just lucky or I do not know what ... - answered John who still did not know where his answer came from in class ...

\- Of course!... See you tomorrow "nerd"! - joked Pete

\- Forget it, nerd is equal to masturbation forever ... I prefer ignorance!

John went on his way, saw the kiosk and set out to find a magazine with news of his idol: Elvis, or new lyrics and guitar tones in some fanzine. He stopped in front of the copies of newspapers and magazines and put on his lenses - which were always hidden - to look better at the covers on display.  
Less than 3 meters away, there was a boy working with the newspapers.  
John ask without looking at him.

\- Hears! Where are the music magazines ...?

Paul look on his side, trying of any of packages can fallen on the floor, he only saw a boy with glasses and chestnut hair, seems older than him.

-They are on your right, right next to the sports fascicles ... you see them?

John looked away to the sector and the obviously recognized the faces of his idol on the shelves, Elvis holds a guitar and a black leather dress ... with that smile illuminated. He took the magazine and began to leaf through it ... he had some coins to invest in it ...

Paul continued with his homework thinking about what injustice is all... life, for other young people is that, looking magazine music, wear fashion dress, and enjoy of his time...instead he is working to get money to his home, but he really only want to go to his house and practice with his guitar ... he knew what had cost to buy it, and he really want get out something better every day ... since he had turn rotated the strings due, because he is better with his left hand, it was more excited about it and what he was achieving ...

Mr. Stuart approached John

\- Are you going to take it? ... cost 3 ...

John looked at him, and saw a plump guy with the face of less friends, with his hand outstretched, waiting for his pay. He looked in his back pocket and paid.

\- Here you have ... - John said, frowning - Don´t you think that I got it without pay...eh?

Stuart grunted and turned around without answering.

John put the magazine under his arm and continued a few meters, then he paid attention to the boy who was carrying a bicycle with a large package of tied orders, to distribute.  
That face ... that profile ...  
It seemed so familiar ...  
He walked one block to the bus stop. Lost in a thought without destiny ...  
Where the hell did he know that boy?

Suddenly he began to search among his school supplies. The notebook he had scribbled in class ... and found the page ... he observed the little drawing he had done hours before ... it was his face ... it was him ... What the fuck is happening?

He stopped short.

An impulse to retrace his steps and find out something about that boy.  
He even managed to take a few steps back to the kiosk, determined to talk to him.

But ... he stopped again ... What the hell am I going to tell him? What am I going to ask him? ... "Hi, look how weird, today I drew you in class ..." Who are you? "  
He closed the notebook.

No, no ... in no way did he want to be like a fool ... a fool brainless in front of that child ...  
He turned again on his feet and continued on his way to the bus stop ... "It must have been a strange coincidence ... maybe a kind of premonition." - He thought.  
When he looked back at the kiosk, the boy was already walking away with his bicycle ...  
Forget this. It does not make any sense.  
And soon he forgot ... or so he thought.

It was almost night, Paul went around Mathew Street to deliver his last order.  
Then he should go back to business, deliver the bicycle and receive his daily pay ...  
He checked the number of the house, braked and parked the bicycle in the lane of the path. He rang the bell at the entrance, a dark wooden door with two windows that barely let out a poor interior light.

There were no footsteps approaching.  
He rang the bell again, impatient. Hunger was making noise in his gut and he wanted to get home as soon as possible.  
He waited another minute. Nobody came out to attend.

Maybe the hostess had left - he thought - or had gone to bed early ... it was cold, after all. He knocked on the door, loud enough to be heard from afar.  
He looked both ways, there was no one on the sidewalk, almost deserted, people no longer circulated as they had half an hour ago ... only a man, dressed in a black suit, had just turned the corner and walked towards him.

He walked slowly ... it was a skinny guy, but there was something odd about his gait, as if your body does not weigh at all, for some reason Paul could not take his eyes upon him, and was getting closer.  
When he was less than 30 meters away, Paul noticed that he was wearing dark glasses, and the man's body began to lean to one side as if he could not maintain verticality, it was an abnormal, unreal scene ... then, Paul became nervous.  
He looked to the other side and another almost identical man was approaching ...!!!

Paul got scared and screamed, dropping the pack of newspapers.

At that moment the door opened and Mrs. Clark, wrapped in a huge blanket, looked at him strangely.

\- Boy! Finally you arrive, I was about to go to bed. - She looked at him and saw his frightened expression and trying to lift his order, trembling ... - Are you feeling well? - She asked him.

Paul reacted and looked both ways again, thinking that the weird guys would be there, almost on top ... but no, there was no one.  
He observed everything around him, nobody was there ... they had disappeared.

\- I'm fine ... fine, thank you ... it's cold. - answered.

He took the pay and got on the bike, looking everywhere and going as fast as he could.

He just wanted to get his home as soon as possible.


	3. ABDUCTION - Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New chapter here... in a special cosmical-day... so, I hope you like this fic very SCi-Fi and McLennon too... all happened in an early days of the group. Tell me if you are enjoying the plot. Thanks for read, and excuse me any mistakes in english.  
> Happy Friendship Day for all.

ABDUCTION

CHAPTER 3

"The imagination  
it's more important  
than knowledge »  
\- Albert Einstein

Maybe no one would ever know why these "creatures" were interested in abducting a couple of teenagers from the gray port city of Liverpool. Nor could anyone find out if it was true that the UFO dropped and captured in area 51, in Roswell, neither to elucidate the veracity of the constant sightings of UFO around the world.

What could be done? Except believe or not.

Humans do not have the technology or the wisdom to understand them, or stop them, or avoid them.  
It's not about that. It is a mystery that can only be unveiled by paths equally mysterious, and even, sometimes by a capricious casuality...

Neither John nor Paul knew they were being abducted from time to time, sometimes individually, sometimes both together ... always at night. Yet they didn't know each other. Their dream was interrupted by paranormal circumstances, and they were “taken” to that strange environment, they were studied, analyzed, they were invaded, in body and mind, trying to discover what was the secret that would make them world famous soon more time ... in the near future ... and these ETs wanted to replicate that "gene" in their own species. To multiply the nature of those creative minds. To absorb his revolutionary spirit ... his genius.

But even they, with their high technology, their plasma ships and several dimension control, could not easily discover it.  
Meanwhile, they could do just that, observe them, but they were never allowed to interfere in their lives consciously.  
Once John or Paul returned to their rooms, and come back to their mundane and normal lives, nothing they would experience in abductions would be remembered.  
Except what ...

March 1957

John was exhausted, arrived at his room after a strenuous Friday, had had a fight with a partner in the Quarry and this had earned him a suspension, he was already on the verge of being expelled, if his violent behavior was repeated.

But he couldn't help it. It was his nature and he had to impose his leadership wherever he was.  
Besides, he couldn't stand stupid people and he had too many around him.  
He also had to listen to the sermons and claims of Mimi, who had been notified from school, of the violent circumstances generated by his nephew.

Mimi no longer knew how to dominate John, who was now a kind of wayward teenager, even more since his mother Julia had returned to his life and encouraged all his rebellions.

Now John just wanted to sleep. Maybe falling into a deep and restful sleep would make the next day better.  
He took off his clothes and got into bed, covering himself completely to his chin, an unusual cold ran down his spine.

\- Hell ... Will I get a cold ...?

As if knowing that John was cold, Mimí's cat arrived on the bed, which climbed up and settled close to his body and he felt the warm inmediately. John took out an arm to caress her and she replied making her usual purr, many nights she slept with him, although lately she preferred the living room sofa.  
John calmed down under the effect of that sweet purr and was soon sleeping soundly.

At 1:11 AM strange things happened.

Mimi wake up suddenly hearing the meow of a cat. A terrified cat. She lit her nightstand and saw if her cat was there, or if it was some other cat outside the house.  
His cat was not there.

As she stood up putting on her slippers, she heard a loud banging sound, as if a hard corrient of air had slammed a door.

She hurried to see what was happening, turning on lights looking at the corners. She found her cat hiding in the kitchen, with a huge fright, the dilated pupils looking at the ceiling, the ears back showing extreme tension, she didn't even want to approach her owner and took refuge in the hollow next to the refrigerator.

\- What happen dear? Did another cat enter the house? ...-

Mimi decided that this would be the cause of her fear in the middle of the night ... until she crossed the room and looked up.

Under the door of John's room she saw a strange light ... a bright blue light ...

Then, intrigued, she took the railing of the stairs and began to climb the steps slowly, being careful not to fall.

\- John! ... John! ... are you okay? - Mimi asked as she climbed.

But John did not answer. The light still had the same glow, it was as if it had a beat ...

As if it were something alive. Mimi was not a woman with scary, but it seemed strange to her ... maybe John had brought some unknown artifact, what would that be?

He reached the door and knocked - John! ... open the door for me! ... Are you alright? ... John! ....- she touched the handle of the door and a small electric shock come his body and made her stagger ...

She backed up to the railing of the stairs and now, really scared that something bad had happened to John, she started screaming in front of his bedroom door.

\- Joooohnnnn !!!! Please!!!! Johnnnn !!!!

The light went out just then. Mimi was almost breathless, pale and trembling, then a few seconds later the door opened ...

\- What's up Mimi? ... What are you doing up at dawn?

Mimi looked him up and down, John was totally normal with signs of having been asleep, no trace of anything strange in his appearance. She went into the bedroom, scrutinizing everything, in search of something strange, everything was messy, as always, but nothing out of the ordinary.

\- What was that light in your room? ... I knocked on the door and it gave me an electric shock ... What are you up to, boy? ... I have already told you that don´t bring nothing weird in the house ...

John looked at her with one eye, the other still had a hard time opening it ...

\- I don't know what you're talking about - he yawned - I'm sleepy ... there's nothing weird ... go to sleep ...

\- Tomorrow we'll talk, John! - Mimi said already quite angry.

\- Simmm ... Good evening - John said and closed the door without understanding anything.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That same night the Mc Cartney brothers had been invited to a cousin's birthday, their father was not in the city, but he had given them permission to attend ... as long as they didn't come back too late. Both had rehearsed a couple of songs with Paul's new guitar and decided to give a small family show at the meeting, but Mike was too distracted and left Paul singing alone in more than one stanza, he was more interested in taking some pictures of the assistants that in singing.

He had a camera that his father and Paul (collaborating with his pay at the kiosk) had bought him in a house of used objects, but apparently he was still in very good condition.

Already late, they both prepared to return to the house, it was a pleasant night and the moon looked splendid. They hadn't noticed that it was already very late, so Jack, one of his older cousins offered to accompany them and would stay in the house until the morning, since Jim was not present.

The three boys walking and kicking some rubble happily through the streets of the silent city and with some haze.

\- I think you pla- play the guitar very well, Paul - said Jack, who had a little problem with his diction.

\- Well, I practice a lot to get the songs, it fascinates me ...

\- He has calluses on his fingers, and a bad mood when the songs don't come out fast - Mike protested, walking with his camera in hand.

\- Nobody asked you, Mike - Paul replied - You don't even like to sing.

\- I like it, but when I bathe.

\- Great! I'll throw soap and water to you next time - Said Paul and everyone was laugting.

Arriving at Menlove Avenue they crossed a small cobblestone street and headed towards the golf course, on the other side was the house of the Mc Cartney, a few blocks in front.

As soon as they started to cross the field, which was quite covered in a thick fog, Jack noticed a luminous object in the sky, it looked bigger than a star, and you could tell it had a movement ... it was heading towards them and as it approached , it was getting brighter and brighter.

\- What - is that? - Jack asked pointing his finger.

Mike and Paul looked at the left side of the moon and there they saw the luminous object, it didn't look like  
a plane or anything they knew ... and was getting closer and closer to them.

Paul shouted.

\- Let's go back! Quick! - And he took Mike by the arm to turn on his steps and run to the nearest houses, the three ran through the mist as if that depended on his life, only illuminated by the moonlight, none wanted to stop and see if the object still It was still or was no longer there.

Just when they reached the first wall on the other side of the street, everyone crouched behind, hidden and agitated. Trying not to be seen by this strange object.

A directed ray of ligh, passed about 20 meters illuminating the area through which it passed ... it moved like the light of a giant lantern, but much more powerful. Paul looked west and saw the UFO, it was similar to an inverted plate ... he had seen similar things drawn in comic books, science fiction comics and he could hardly believe his eyes ... the object continued its trajectory and stopped about 150 meters from where they were.

It was suspended on a white house, with 2 floors, over Menlove Av. floating for a few minutes and then a small blue-light blue ray came down from the ship to that place.

The three looked at the scene without believing what they saw ... it was cinematic, unreal.

Then, trembling, Mike took his camera and began taking pictures of the object until the roll was finished.  
There they were watching everything that happened, without even trying to move for fear of being seen in some way. After another 5 minutes, the ship extinguished its flash, and simply moved upward, at an indescribable speed.

The three were looking at the last point in the sky where "that" had disappeared. Their eyes wide open almost unblinking.

\- What th-the fu-fuck happened? - said Jack

While they got up to resume their path, they did not leave their astonishment.

\- I think it was a UFO ... or something like that ... I had never seen one.

\- Nor me! - Mike said - but now I have it on my camera!

And the three returned to the route, walking cautiously always looking everywhere, fearing that something else would happen, they accelerated the pace to get to Forthlin Road soon ... just when they entered the house, they were able to relax.

Paul brought the bottle of liquor from his father, and they served themselves a little, to calm the nerves ...  
Then, Paul spoke to both of them.

\- Promise me that none of you won't say any of this to anyone ...

\- Paul !!!! - Mike protested, who was eager to show his photos to anyone.

\- No, no Mike, we must have this secret, meanwhile we will see if someone else saw it and what it is about.

\- I also ... I will no-not say anything, Paul - said Jack - they will tak-take me for crazy and I have enough wi-with the jokes about my stuttering ...

\- Okay. We have a pact of silence then ... - And Paul extended his hand on the table.

Jack put his own on Paul's in conformity ...

\- Mike? - Questioned Paul

And Mike finally added his, too, his brow furrowed. Agreeing to remain silent on the matter.

\- Ok, but only until we know what it was ... - protested the youngest.

And the three of them went to sleep together, throwing mattresses on the floor, nobody wanted to stay alone that night ...


	4. ABDUCTION - Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My new chapter, is a pleasure to write this idea to all you, I hope you like how is the story goes...  
> Thanks for read, and let me know what are you think about.  
> Excuse me "my" english gramatical mistakes, I do my best.
> 
> 200% fiction.

ABDUCTION

CHAPTER 4

After the impressive experience that night, Paul used to arrive at the newsstand and check each newspaper, each magazine in search of a paragraph, news or box that named the appearance of this strange object that he had seen with Mike and Jack in the skies from Liverpool.

But there was no news about this.

Nor had he heard street rumors among his cast customers, or at school, or among his friends, that anyone had witnessed such an incredible nighttime appearance in the city.

He supposed, then that they had been a kind of privileged being able to see "that" ... But, it was still a true mystery to him.

With respect to Mike, things had not been very easy, he protested that he could not tell his friends at least the experience and did not understand why it was so important to shut up. Luckily and unfortunately, He did not have the graphic support of the photos, he had taken that night, since of the 6 shots he had taken at the time, only one was clear enough to see the object, which appeared in it like two bright spots and a small lightning bolt towards the white house on Menlove Avenue.

The others photographs had gone out of focus, moved or blurred, understandable if one take into account the nerves lived at that moment. Even so, Paul made a copy of the only salvageable photo and jealously guarded it among his things, in his room.

-Are you going to tell dad either? - Mike said while helping with the table and utensils.

\- For what? - Paul replied, while stirring the rice stew - He will only look at us weird and then he will spoke about the irresponsability for to walk so late in the street ... and he will not give us permission again to go anywhere ...

\- That's true ... But if Jack tells someone, he'll find out.

\- He won't say anything, he's not stupid, he also knows what's right for him.

Mike was curious, and wanted to dispel some doubts ...

\- And what do you think it was? ... Where are they from? ... Are they good or bad? ... Why did we and anyone else have to see them? ...

\- Mike ... - Paul looked at his brother ironic - If I knew all that, I would be a rotten genius and would be full of money - Mike brought his plate and Paul served him hot food - But, I can assure you only a thing, if they had wanted hurt us, they would have done it ...

Mike breathed in relief with that comment. He had been afraid that they would return one of these days for them, or whatever, he was sleeping badly and stressed, even when he played in the street with his friends.

\- Eat Mike, and don't worry about this anymore – Said Paul finally.

And they both dined quietly, waiting for their father's arrival, listening to Rock&Roll music on the radio and daydreaming about better futures.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

July 6, 1957.

John cleared his throat in front of the microphone, adjusting himself and running his hand through his hair backwards, accommodating him while looking at the crowd ... after three strokes with his boot against the wooden floor and many more detours he lashed out with "Mean Woman Blues" in the version of Jerry Lee Lewis ... then, the varied audience present tried to settle near the small stage where the boys played.

John was proud of how his band sounded, he was the leader and everyone watched before making any change of pace. John was not specially organized but he had the character to lead them and make all the pieces fit as well as possible. However, it was he who stood out from the rest for his personality and self-confidence in acting.

Moments later, Paul arrives at the Church of St. Peter in Woolton and although he had entered with his friend Ivan, he has separated momentarily, now he looked for him rummaging through the people. According to Ivan, he knew the Quarrymen and Quarrymen group and it seemed a good idea to introduce him to the band leader ... Paul was a little nervous about this and didn't want to prove it, but for him it was a "serious" opportunity to show his talent to a band that came with a considerable number of presentations, not that he was insecure, was expectant and wanted to impress these guys.

He had been late trying to keep the rebel hair in place, while his brother claimed the bathroom a million times.

He looked around again, it was a splendid afternoon, the hustle and bustle of children and young people that gave the old place a magical aura, the air full of promises, like little butterflies fluttering around ...

Then he heard the music ... and that voice ...

He turned and looked at the small stage and saw them, a group of young people were playing "come on with me" and Paul set his eyes on the singer ...

And everything around him disappeared.

The singer's brown hair moved against the afternoon breeze, the mouth in front of the microphone outlined a casual and complicit smile with the rhythm implied in each stanza ... some lyrics were invented to rhyme forcefully, this impressed Paul. I was captivated. An invisible magnetism made me look at every gesture and hear every capricious tone of that voice.   
"It's very good ... I love it," he thought and found himself looking at him abstractedly and with a smile on his lips.

Ivan shook him by the arm.

\- Hey! I've been talking to you for two minutes ... Where are you? - Ivan said

Paul reacted as if leaving a hypnotic way. And he spoke, without taking his eyes off the singer.

\- Who is ...? – He ask

\- John ... that's John.

\- I want to meet him.

\- Of course - Ivan laughed - That's what we came for, friend.

Once the performance in the courtyard ended, the Quarrymen headed to the lounge to take a break and prepare for a second performance at night.

John got a bottle of beer and unloaded almost half of a single drink. The other members scattered around the room in search of fun, girls and drinks. John was elated and with a strange feeling, something told him intimately and for no reason that this afternoon was the beginning of something ... as if in the air you could breathe magic.

Under the last rays of the sun coming through the large window, he sat in a wooden chair, took a deep breath and took his guitar to see if all the strings were good, the instrument was not much, but as soon as he could, he would go for something better…

-John - Said a familiar voice. It was Ivan.

John looked at him barely. He was focused on his homework

\- Ivan ... What's up?

\- I want to introduce you to a friend of mine ...

John snorted annoyingly ... sometimes the friends of the friends of the friends came to bring small blows with pretensions of being included in the group ... nothing extraordinary ... But then John looked up to see Ivan's companion.

And everything changed at that moment.

John stood up, slowly, that boy was known ... not knowing where or how ... as a dejavú ... and then, the eyes of both crossed, Ivan spoke making the presentations "He is Paul ... and he is John, ”but neither of them really listened, an attraction broke loose at that moment and John felt his heart racing. However, he composed himself to be able to speak.  
He extended his hand to greet.

\- So boy ... What do you have to offer? - Even if it wasn't very good, John thought, he was absolutely charismatic and attractive with his “Little Elvis” look… He could teach him to play anything…

\- Can I? ... Said Paul, pointing to a guitar.

John nodded, amused and curious.

Then Paul, smiled, took the instrument and his voice, marvelous, mixed charmingly with the volumes of Eddie Cochran's 'Twenty Flight Rock' ... modulating like a professional, he looked at his hand making the tones and held his gaze back to John, that to hide his astonishment, he took another drink of beer and walked around the boy while he was playing the song, watching him and almost smelling him in his vicinity ... it was like an animal that smells like a dam ... and he liked what he heard and saw.

The other members had also returned interested in Paul's performance.

After singing "Be Bop a Lula", and offered to refine the guitars ... (almost impossible for the leader) John was already completely sure that this child prodigy in front of him should be captured ... should be his property , or would go with some other group ...

However, John, with the 1% pride he had left, he said.

\- Thanks, Paul ... anything, I'll let you know through Ivan.

\- It was a pleasure, John - Paul replied

They shook hands and said goodbye, Paul could not leave a silly smile on his face and John had the feeling that in his future he would often have those eyes in front of him.

Later, after the last performance and when all the lights went out at the Woolton Fair, other lights turned in the dark sky much higher. Being cosmic witnesses of a circumstantial union but that could change everything known so far.

No one, not them, were sure what would happen or how...


	5. ABDUCTION - Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, and I hope you can understand my english very well  
> 200% fiction, I love read your opinion.  
> Thanks for read!

ABDUCTION  
CHAPTER 5

After that encounter between John and Paul, nothing was the same again.

Both were impressed with each other, not only in the musical or professional way (Paul thought John was very creative, very scenic and with a beautiful voice ... and, although his guitar was slightly out of tune, he was a potential idol) and John, on the other hand, he couldn't believe how good the big-eyed boy was playing, with his harmonious voice and charismatic presence ... both could be dynamite.

Then, a few days later, there was a meeting of The Quarrymen, to discuss the incorporation of the new boy or not ... Discussion that did not have much debate among the members, it was obvious that John had decided since Paul would be part of the band.

And a Pete was appointed to let Paul know that they wanted him inside.  
……………………………………

"John" - Paul thought - the name was tight in his mind since that Saturday at the Woolton Party ... the sound of his voice was around all day and at night, before falling asleep, he thought he heard his name in a whisper ... he didn't know why, but all his reality had shaken as he looked that boy in the eye.

Now, while he tried to order to his usual disorder in the room, it was considered if he had really dazzled him with his presentation as he supposed, at first he was sure, remembering his close breathing, his attitude of wonder and interest in front of him, was indication that he would be called soon to join the band ... but the days passed and there was no news and now he wondered, if it was simply one of those who play in front of him and disappeared from his life ...

He sighed ... somewhat discouraged ...

\- Pauuuuuul !!!! - Mike shouted from the front door - Someone are looking for you !!!

He threw what he had in his hand on the bed and looked out the window towards the sidewalk, then saw a blond, almost white head of a boy who was on his bicycle and spoke to Mike.  
He was one of the Quarrymen.  
Almost without air he started down the stairs, and stopped when he reached the down floor. He adjusted his hair and took a deep breath as he approached the entrance.  
Mike moved to the side to hear and see both of them better in the talk.

\- Hi, Paul - Shotton said

\- Hello! ... How have you been? - He answered while raising an eyebrow, asking intrigued ...

\- All right, I wanted to let you know that John wants you in the band, if you think so, and we will have a rehearsal on Saturday 20 - he looked for an anotation in his pockets - here I leave the address ... Sorry ... Do you accept?

Yes! - Paul said quickly, almost unable to speak of emotion.

\- Wowww! - Mike yelled- They finally called you! - He looked at Pete - He was all week talking about the same thing !!!!

Paul smiled and wanted to "kill" his brother ... but it was too late, the "big mouth" of the family was making his own. Pete handed him the small paper with the address.

\- I'll be there, tell John we will meet at the rehearsal.

They said goodbye with a handshake. And Paul simply believed that he floated with joy, when he closed the door, he hugged Mike and they both jumped like kangaroos and laughing.

-Can you believe it, Mike? I will be a professional musician !!!, you'll see ... things will improve for everyone!

\- I hope so! I'm tired of eating polenta and sausages! - Mike joked.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

When the inevitable wheel of destiny made it possible for John and Paul to get to know each other and the magic began to connect, they both recognized each other and the beings of the ships knew that this was a hinge moment in history, but in the same way, They discovered that the two would be in danger.  
The danger was that other extraterrestrial races, which had visited the earth since ancient times, were also interested in them. These races were aggressive and did not comply with the universal pact of not intervening, damaging or destroying anything on Earth.

They, the grays, used people like John or Paul to perform cruel, highly invasive and dangerous experiments, were those that mutilated the cattle, interceded to generate wars or disappeared human beings who knows for what undesirable practices.  
Now, those who abducted the boys without harming them, knew that they had to change the plan, radically. Now "non-intervention" was forced to include "protection."

And for this, both John and Paul had to be "marked" ... very soon.

They would be abducted and through an unknown high-tech practice on Earth, both should be intervened to introduce a "mini chip" into their bodies. These had a double function: Know the location of the carrier and repel the capture of other races, protecting it from any other non-human aggression.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

July 20th

At 15.30, The Quarrymen would meet in Mendips to rehearse some fashion songs and other classics ... John had convinced Mimi, after much talk, to go visit one of his cousins who was birthday, and finally he He had managed to convince his aunt with the sole intention of being able to meet quietly with the band at his house.

For some unknown reason, John was nervous as a rookie ... after more than a year that the band was playing, he shouldn't feel so insecure, but, as the rehearsal day approached with the incorporation of Paul in his First day, it seemed that he was the one to be tested.

John lit a cigarette and looked out the window. Pete had already arrived and leafed through some magazines in the room, looked at John and realized that he was restless, for some reason, the decision to incorporate Paul was a success - Pete thought - and on the other, he hoped that John did not know If he was diminished in his leadership, the new boy seemed to have sufficient skill and talent to be at his height in the band, although, knowing his friend, Pete knew that John would be the one who would make the decisions, and deep down that Pete expected Otherwise, everyone would be at risk in their continuity in the Quarrymen.

Paul changed his clothes to go to the rehearsal, tried on the blue shirt and seemed satisfied looking seriously in front of the mirror, he did not want to look sloppy or too produced to be in tune with the others, who were all neighborhood and middle class boys.  
Mike watched him try on his clothes and took a picture without him noticing.

\- You never know how much this photo will be worth in the future ...

Paul laughed at Mike's occurrence ... actually, he was nervous about the first encounter with John and the band.

\- I'm ready! - He said as he lifted the shirt collar and took the guitar - Do not leave home while I am not here, I do not want problems ... Dad will arrive around 19:00, I hope to be here before, but if not, part of dinner is in the cupboard ...

\- Go awayyyyy! Or you'll be late - Mike pushed him to the door, laughing.

Paul left and began his way to the first rehearsal, loading his guitar, he had almost half an hour to get there, he had all the illusions in his heart and thousands of questions in his pockets ...

"I will like John? ..." I think so ... although they are already trained, would it be good to include another guitar to the band ...? mmm ... John seems a disturbing guy, with character ... but I like him ... will it be the same for him? ... something tells me that we will understand each other well "  
And while thinking about him, he drew a silly smile ...

He turned one of the corners to the neighborhood and began to walk along Menlove Avenue ... the air suddenly changed as he walked ... and a small memory grew as he approached the group of houses ... he walked other 50 meters and stopped abruptly, he looked for the paper where the exact address was, looked at it and walked a little more, slowly ... checking the numbers of the houses in the block ... and there it was.

He stood on the sidewalk, his heart began to gallop in his chest and a cold sweat ran down his back ... he looked amazed again at the entrance, it was "Mendips" the house where they would rehearse, it was the same as that night of terror had been illuminated by the UFO, the object that Paul, Mike and Jack had seen moving there and remained several minutes suspended over the house with a blue ray coming down there ... Paul still had the photo about the incident.

What the hell did this mean?

Suddenly, a hand touched him lightly on the shoulder. It was John who was smiling at him.

\- Hey, Paul, welcome ... it's here ... for a moment I thought you didn't want to come in ...

Paul reacted, ashamed that he had been perplexed for so many minutes before the house ... his hands were shaking, but he tried not to notice it.

\- Oh, yes ... no no, just watched ... it's a very nice house ... have all arrived yet? - He said while John closed the gate behind him and headed inside the house.

\- Yes, we're almost done ... I'm glad you came.

Paul wanted to erase all bad memories of that place ... maybe he saw the picture wrong ... Was this the place? ... Hell, he just wanted to concentrate on playing with the boys and tried to leave all that mess behind ... John was elated and they both played in a few minutes ...

Luckily, he discovered that John only had eyes for him, and the complicity was instantaneous and so deep that Paul could not even be distracted by the other members of the group ... that magnetism pierced all his fears and vanished them ...

John was a great guy ... and he would follow him wherever he went, of that he was sure.


	6. ABDUCTION - Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter 6 is very long and intense, and a great step in this tale, I hope you can enjoy every scene, and of course, I love to read all the comments.  
> Sorry for the delay.  
> I hope you like.  
> All 200% fiction. To be continued

ABDUCTION

Chapter 6

Can one "fall in love" suddenly, without even realizing it?

Falling in love in the broadest sense, which includes curiosity, desire, need, interest, affection, empathy ... a lot of illusions towards another person ...

That wondered John while looking at his new friend. His mind, always so lucid, sharp and funny, it was blocked and stupidly attracted to this boy, with incredible lips ... looking at him, listening to him, it was a kind of spell ... it seemed like an oil stain was gaining ground on his rich mental ocean. His closeness did him good mood and Paul´s smile shot his own replied smile at the second. It was a strange mixture of conquest and being conquered, a beautiful struggle to seduce him and be seduced ...

When the other members of the group were going from the reunion, Paul knew that the session was over and he had moved from his chair to say goodbye.

\- Hey Paul ... Do you have a minute? - John said while he headed for the stairs.

Paul was in a hurry, because it was already after 7 pm. And he knew that his father had been return home,  
pretending a decent dinner, and that their children are there. But, for some reason, the  
John attitude invited him to stay there, it seemed he had something interesting to show him.  
And Paul wanted stay a few more moments with your new friend.

He looked at the steps as he climbed and returned to himself a question if that had been the house chosen by the UFO that night ... Paul ussualy was to be guided by his instincts and at that time he haven´t any of feeling of fear in that place.

John finally reached his room and opened the door.

\- I want you to see something.

Then Paul entered after him and when he turned on the light, he saw his friend's room, fascinated.  
On the wall behind his bed, was a collage of the best posters of musicians that Paul himself admired, Elvis, Chuck Berry, Little Richard, Buddy Holly, Gene Vincent,  
Bill Halley ... among others ... he was ecstatic looking at the photos.

\- I love it, John! - he almost shout - Where did you get such good photos?

\- Some magazines, posters ... bought ... or stolen ...

He laughed heartily and also saw the collection of singles discs in one corner, ones of them fashion songs that were rarely reach, and that he could not capture so well in the  
radio, that was a real treasure.

\- That ... are those yours? Hell, John, it's gold dust!

\- I know, we will listen one of these days, whenever you want ... we can learn up these songs,  
we can do covers and all that, you know ...

Paul thought he was somewhere heavenly. The things he had always wanted to get, were there, at his fingertips, and John offered to share everything, his joy was huge, he sat on the edge of the bed.

\- You can take whatever you want, Paul - John bring a couple of magazines - Look, these have several  
songs with guitar chords, take them and see how it went in our next meet...

\- Thanks John - said and taked the magazines - I will bring them as soon as I learn the chords.

Then, he has remember that in the next few days he and Mike would have to go from Scouts holidays and they newcomer back on next month.

\- Hey, I have to go with my brother for a while, can I take them the same?

\- Of course, and where are you going?

\- Yorkshire, it's for scouts.

John smiled and slapped his shoulder.

\- Maybe I will visit you and ruin your vacation ... huh?

\- I will waiting for you, mate! - Paul replied returning the little push to his friend.

That afternoon, when Paul left, John lay down on his bed and closed his eyes ... he was really missing Paul perfume.

.........................

Paul arrived hurriedly to Forthlin Road and Jim opened the door with a serious tone on his face, but he said nothing, waiting for apologies for the delay as he made his way to the kitchen.

\- I know, I was late, Dad ... - said Paul leaving the guitar in the small room and following him from behind - I'm rehearsing with a band I just met and I thought that we would finish before ...

\- I think it's good, but first there are your responsibilities with your family ... your brother burned with the pan trying to heat dinner for everyone ...

Paul was alarmed.

\- Whaaat? ... How is he? What happened?

\- He's already in his room, I put ice and an ointment so he doesn't have any marks on his hand ...he is ok ...

\- I'm sorry ... Dad, you know I always take care of him ...

Jim watched him for a moment and saw the genuine concern on his son's face ... it had been difficult months since Mary's death ... very difficult for everyone ... and Jim suddenly felt very tired.

\- It is OK, son. - Her father nodded, eyes closed, trying to stay awake - I'm sorry too. Eat something and go to sleep. It is too late...

Paul prepared a bite and drank some juice. It had been a strange day today- he thought- with many changes. On the one hand, the encounter with John that had brought thousands of promises and illusions to his life, a fresh air in the face of so much fog ... and on the other hand, the enormous unease of not being able to be here when Mike needed him ... and seeing his father, tired ... showing how this routine of life surpassed him ... he, alone and facing the upbringing of his children.

Then, Paul missed his mother, right now, deeply and a lump in his throat was made of those that contain millon unexpresed tears.

He ate and washed his plate in silence, immersed in these mixed thoughts.  
Suddenly he heard his father's voice from the kitchen door.

\- Son, I'm glad you're rehearsing. We'll talk about that ... tomorrow ... go to  
rest ... everything is fine.

\- Thank you dad, may you rest, too. - Paul replied and his eyes filled with tears while he finished drying the dishes.

\-------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- ----------

\- How much is still for to arrive...? My back is killing me! - Mike complained as he carrying the backpack.

-Do not complain! you only carry a bag, instead I holding three ... plus the guitar - answered Paul who was in front of him, behind the scout guide.

Doing the luggage, a couple of days ago, had been a tremendous mess because Mike wanted to carry too many things, mostly unnecessary, in the end he convinced him that half would be enough, plus his camera and some games to entertain.

While Paul was looking for some pairs of socks, he found the black and white photo of "that night" ... he took it out of the drawer and sat on the bed, looked at it carefully while the afternoon fell.

Undoubtedly, the "UFO" was over John's house...

He could clearly see the shape of the windows and the profile of the upper floor behind the tree that covered part of the view. Once again he wondered, what the hell did this mean? ... Why in that house, not another ...? Was it a "sign" for him? And what happened while the ufo was suspended over it?

He was afraid I would never know the answers ... But I had decided that if it was not absolutely necessary, I would never show this photo to John.  
He put it away again and tried to continue with his homework ... then, when he remembered his friend's smile, his heart throbbed harder and he realized, blushing, that he missed him ... maybe too much.

Finally they arrived at the place where they should assemble the tent.  
Paul was not very enthusiastic about these outdoor tasks, with dust always in his hands, insects and other children shouting and disturbing around ... he preferred a little calm and having time to practice with his guitar ... he needed to learn some songs and above all I wanted to impress John when he return. But there they would be with Mike, for several days and he would try to endure his best.

John got off the train and looked for his uncle Arthur's familiar face.

As expected, his myopia did not help for a task as titanic as looking for a face among hundreds of others ... then, he lowered his bag and looked for the glasses he rarely wanted to use. He was on this task when a hand rested on his shoulder.

It was his uncle, who looked at him amused. The two hugged each other in a warm greeting.

\- Well, I had to wait 4 years for you to visit me again! - said Arthur - It is a great event!

\- It will be for a week only, uncle and in the end you will realize that it was better to have me away! - John joked

They both took a taxi to the house of John's relatives in Yorkshire, and the unexpected visitor was there catching up with the news of the family and entertaining the children with his guitar, who sat around him to enjoy a show makeshift.

Actually John had come with a particular purpose, after 3 weeks of not seeing Paul, he wanted to go to the camp that was half an hour from the place and meet the scout group, to surprise him and share with him the next weekend, before that they must return home.  
John was to have obsessions every so often in his life, he started with the skliffe, then Elvis, the Rock & Roll, then Julia, his mother and since he had met him, a new obsession had entered his life: Paul ... and really It was hard to keep him away.

He was attracted to him, to the point of wanting to know all his secrets, his life, his desires ... and this at some point was new to John who never failed to satisfy his square meter and often felt he was the center of the whole fucking universe ...

So he took his guitar and a small backpack and set out for the camp.

The children had had a busy Saturday morning, doing survival tasks and completing a series of exercises typical of outdoor life, climbing, jumping, crawling and running near the small lake.

Paul was exhausted, felt dirty and sweaty. After the obligatory shower, and the meal of the day, the brothers went to the tent to rest a couple of hours before completing the day in front of a community nigth little fire.

Mike threw himself on his sleeping bag and was lying and exhausted almost instantly. Paul looked for his little pillow and settled it at one end, under his head.  
Then he lay down and took one of the magazines that John had given him, mentally learning the chords and the position of the fingers in each stanza. He took his guitar but could barely mark anything on it, trying not to make much noise or wake up Mike.  
That was when someone opened the door of his tent.

He was the instructor.

\- Mc Cartney ... Can you go out? Someone looks for you here.

Paul startled and felt intrigued by the whole thing, he didn't think they had done anything wrong ... he went to the small door and opened it to exit from carp as soon as possible.

He almost died there when he saw John with a "playing card face" in front of him.

\- Hi Paul - John said winking - I bring your asthma medicines ... your arrhythmia and hermorrhoids ... you forgot them at home.

Paul could not stand the desire to laugh, he realized instantly the lie of his friend, surely to get the entry with some valid excuse.

\- Ohhh, it's good that you brought them to me ... - exclaimed Paul - although hemorrhoids, it's not me who suffers them ... - he added between his teeth, forcing a smile.

The instructor looked at both boys and scratched his head.

\- Well, Mc Cartney, the "emissary" will have to stay in his tent until Monday, the camp is culminating tomorrow and I have no room to accommodate it. Of course, I hold him responsible for any inconvenience.

\- There won't be any, sir. Thank you.

Paul took John's hand and pushed him into the tent, they could no longer hold their laughter for another second ... they sat facing each other and, like two fools, looked at each other and laughed endlessly to tears.  
Finally, Mike complained about the noise and decided to get up to go play with his friends.

\- Hey! Mike ... don't make any mess out there ... - Paul said with a laugh trying to give a coherent order.

\- Here the only one that makes you mess is you ... I'm going to Jake's tent - Mike replied angrily carrying his dice to play.

Paul never thought it would make him so happy to see John there, they had a couple of days to share together, just before returning to Liverpool ...

\- This is awful "Mr. MC Cartney", it is like being in the army but without pay ... - John said in an exalted military tone.

\- I don't like it either - Paul replied smiling - I hope it's the last year I have to come with Mike ... he's my younger brother.

\- Oh, yes ... I figured ... How about we go around and play the guitar a little?

That afternoon was a incredible dream for both of us, playing their instruments in the middle of nature, together improvising with the new great songs, and laughing at any madness John could say.  
The atmosphere was hot, from there Paul could see Mike and Jake, both running between the small stones of the coast. Paul took off his jacket, leaving only the white shirt he had underneath.  
At that moment, John, who was watching him, saw something strange in him.

\- Hey, wait ... wait, show me your arm.

Paul made a surprised face, but extended his left arm towards John.

\- Look at this ... - he said taking his elbow - these points ... do you see them?

Paul looked at the inside of his elbow, and yes, he saw there three well-defined points, sepia colour, they were small and formed a perfect triangle ... He didn't remember seeing them before. Nor have him accidentally made a mark.

\- Well yes, I see them ... I don't know what it will be ... maybe some insect ...

Then, John took off his shirt, with his bare torso and showed Paul his right side just below the chest line.

\- Look ... here - and pointed out three identical points to the ones Paul had on his arm - I saw them yesterday, and I know that these fucking points were not there before ...

Paul did not know what to say, they were equal in shape and size, and seemed to have been done with some instrument with a fine tip. Three small marks forming a triangle ... identical in both of them.

\- I think we are a kind of fucking twins - joked John - It's strange, isn't it?

Mike and Jake were playing very entertaining with some stones that seemed to have some luminescence near the lake, some scouts were already organizing the campfire on the coast and you could see the sparks that shot out among the children ...

\- Come on, Mike - Jake said - the instructor will not hesitate to call us.

\- Now, friend, I want to gather a couple more stones and we go.

A few more seconds and it was night, the afternoon had taken the last rays of the sun and the darkness became more evident, the stones also seemed to shine better in this contrast.

\- This is beautiful! - Mike exclaimed while he found one with special glitters.

At that moment, another light, golden color seemed to wrap the boy, first Mike thought they were lighting him with a flashlight, but he realized that the halo was coming from above.

When he looked at the focus of that light. He no longer remembered anything else.

An incredible bustle suddenly precipitated, Paul looked towards the coast and no longer saw Mike or Jake, near or far, the darkness prevented him from locating them. He became restless and had a bad hunch of danger.

\- I'm going to look for my brother ... something is happening down there.

\- Come on ... - John said as they headed towards the lake.

Paul made his way among the children and many looked astonished upwards, others cried and hugged each other.

Jake came running towards Paul with his face disturbed.

\- They took him!!!! - He said - He was with me and that thing took him!

Paul stirred and seemed to be decomposing right there.

\- What do you say!!!? ... What took him? …- he shout

\- The UFO, there....!!! he was taken by a yellow light !!!!

Paul ran to the place that Jake pointed out, John followed him with no air in his lungs ... No one understood well what had happened ... or where Mike was ... Some boys were already leaving the site, panicking on their faces, the instructor arrived immediately and the matter was reported.  
Paul arrived at the place where Mike had been gathering his stones, the little bag was still there, like a trophy that the boy wanted to bring from that place.

Paul knelt and took the bag. It seemed that all his forces had vanished in that place, on that night. He looked at the stars for a sign ... he looked until his eyes began to burn.

\- Mikeeeeeeeeeeeeee !!!!! - he clamed again and again, between sobs.

Then John, who was by his side hugged him tightly. As if he wanted to catch all the horror of that moment and calm his friend ... he, shattered he cried on John shoulder without being able to control himself.

\- We will find him, Paul, I promise you - John swore under the silent mantle of the stars.


	7. ABDUCTION - Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New chapter here, I hope you enjoy and still follow my fic, you can comment your opinion. I love to read what you think.  
> Thanks for read.

ABDUCTION

Chapter 7

Paul was in complete shock.

His head, resting on John's shoulder, could only react sobbing and crying out his brother's name ... he closed his eyes, as if that resolved not to see reality. His mind was blocked and it was one more girón of the dark night ... He heard John's voice trying to make him react, but, despite being inches each other, they seemed thousands kilometers.

John realized that Paul did not react when he separated him and saw his lost look, a gesture mixed with horror and awe on his face damp with tears ... he was afraid that he would pass out right there.

\- Paul! Come on! Look at me !!! - John yelled as he shook him hard.

Paul answered the shake and focused on his friend ... again, everything then revolved around the drama of Mike's disappearance. John stand up and took him by the arm.

\- Look ... listen to me - John said pointing a few meters away. there is the guide brought we have the police chief here with his squad, we all look for Mike, they have equipment for that, we will found him, we can't be far away ...

\- "They" captured him ... - Paul stammered, angist.

\- Who are "they "? - John ask, walking beside him.

\- Hears! Boys come here! - shouted the camp guide.

Paul and John approached the group, all there the middle-aged men, the children had been sent to their tents, so as not to generate more commotion about the dark incident. Except Mike's friend, Jake, who was still there, under the observance of the guide.

\- I think we have to know exactly what happened here ... sit down- the police chief ordered- Jake says that a light captured to Mike through the air, until he no longer saw him ... Do you want to tell us something else?

Jake was trembling but was willing to help.

\- It seemed that the light came out of that strange "vehicle" ... up there ... I couldn't see it ... just the yellow lights.

\- What else do you remember? - interrupted Paul- Mike shouted? Said he something? ...

\- No ... I only heard the buzz of that "thing" ... and then everything disappeared ... I didn't find him on the coast ... although I called him ... he didn't answer.

John hugged tight on Paul's shoulders, wanted to tell him that he wasn't alone there ... but, inside himself, he was really afraid of the situation... it was terribly unreal ... Can a UFO taked to Mike? ... then, John understood that Paul meant by "they" ...

Despite the short data, the search team went to work immediately, raking the place with flashlights and also a boat was available to tour part of the lake, all ready for rescue or in case of finding any clue.

\- Wh ... where have they taken Mike? - asked Paul looking at the sky.

\- I don't know ...- John said awkwardly - but I have the feeling that he will come back ... soon ...

Someone approached them at that time, was the guide of the scouts.

\- Paul... Do you want that me call to someone in your family? ... your parents? They should be informed, here we have a phone at your disposal ...

Paul struck a start ... yes, he should talk to his father ... Holy God! How was he going to explain what happened? ... his pulsations shot up to a thousand ... how could he tell him ...? This would be terrible for him!

\- My father ...! - Babbled nervously Paul - ... my mother died last year ... I ...

John looked at him and saw his worried face ... He lost his mother last year?! And now this was happening with his brother...!

\- Come on Paul, I accompany you if you have to call him - John said giving him confidence - tell him that we are looking for him, that he appear soon ... come on ...

Both went to a cabin near the entrance of the property, where the phone was available.  
More than two hours had passed since the Mike´s disappearance, the rescue group was still desperately searching, but the darkness of the night did not help to see between the thick foliage and the lake ...

Paul was pale and sat in the chair next to the black phone, looked at it for a endless seconds ... he could feel the pain in his soul ... he bit his lower lip and with his trembling hand he lifted the phone.

He dialed the numbers he knew by heart.  
Three rings passed and his father's voice was heard from the other side.

\- Hello…?

\- Da ...Dad ... it's me, Paul - he said pitifully.

John was standing in front of him, eating his nails and looking at every gesture of his friend, ready to take the phone if Paul could not continue the conversation.

\- Da ... I have something to tell you ... - He kept saying

\- Of course you have to explain to me, boy, I can't understand what happened !! ... - Jim almost shouted  
Paul opened his eyes in an exaggerated manner and rose from his chair ...

\- Do you know what ... what happened to Mike? ... How is that possible? !!!

\- How do you want me to not know? I was under your responsibility, Paul, however, you have not known how to care him ...

\- No ... no, It wasn't my fault, Dad ... - Paul gave a choked sob and his body began to shake, his legs seemed like they weren't going to hold him much longer.

Jim took a long breath from the other side of the line.

\- And how do you explain then that you are still in the camp and your brother is here having dinner with me? ... How did he get here? Hey? He's still a child, Paul ... Where were you when he ran away? Anything could have happened to him ... traveling alone ... How can I trust you from now on?

Paul collapsed back in his chair, even more surprised than he just heard. Mike was at home???? ... was absolutely illogical from any point of view.

\- Mike is with you ???? -

John raised his arms and took his head, impressed.

\- Yes, here it is and you can thank that he is fine and saved ... maybe, a little disoriented ... he doesn't know how to explain how it came here ... Hell... Paul! We will talk until we clarify this.

\- Yes ... yes, Dad ... I'll be there as soon as possible ... and we'll talk.

John was perplexed by everything he was hearing. Mike was in Liverpool at the time while here a group of people were looking for him relentlessly!

Paul hung up the call and sat up without being able to say what he was feeling.  
But practically his soul had returned to his body.

He hugged John and started laughing and jumping like crazy, they both burst out laughing and couldn't remember when they had been so happier ...

They ran to the rescue group, to telling of the good news about Mike ... Tomorrow there would be time to investigate what happened. The relief came to the entire work group, but at the same time, more than one thought it had been a heavy joke armed by the children ... a mischief or a lie ... and it was predictable ... Who could believe the UFO history?

The instructor removed Paul from the group and really did an interrogation on the facts, made it clear that as responsible for the entire camp, he would not allow himself to be involved in any lawsuit because of a joke ... or whatever there was happened.

Paul explained that none of that would happen, and now the important thing was that his brother was safe. Soon everything returned to calm and John and Paul went to the tent. They were really exhausted.

They accommodated their backpacks and put away their guitars. They looked at each other in silence and it seemed as if something else was uniting them right now ... it could be felt in the air, something indescribable. Those creative moments of nostalgia ... which, you are sure you will never forget. Finally they lay down, exhausted, side by side in the little tent. John was sleepy.

\- John ...

\- Yes?

\- How the hell did you know Mike would appear?

\- It was weird ... a feeling ... and I held on to the idea.

Paul thought about the answer. Perhaps it was good to hold on to something, however improbable, before losing everything.

\- Thank you - he murmured - for being by my side ... after all this ...

\- Shhh ... don't thank me ... we're friends, aren't we?

Paul turned his head to look at him, outside only the sounds of the night could be heard, the wind whispered beautiful promises and for a moment he thought they were alone there, and no one else in the world ... spinning in the universe.

Then, he hugged him while he also fell asleep.

\- Yes, we are friends.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
The next day was the returned to Liverpool.

The camp guide quickly organized the groups of children to arrive at the train that would leave after noon.  
All this had been like a bad dream for Paul and he couldn't wait any longer to get home ... see Mike ... and know he was fine after so much madness ... A question assaulted him suddenly ... Would there be a God after all ?

They searched for two seats together and both found their place on the train. Paul rested his head on John's shoulder as they watched the scenery pass through the window. John felt that nothing would be the same after what had happened. I had so many unanswered questions ...   
With some fear he started a talk.

\- Why were you sure that "they" had taken Mike ... you know what I think? That Jake only invented that part of the UFO ...

\- I'm not sure… I think “something” really took my brother and transported him miles. Did you hear about those things?

\- Something ... but it seems pure science fiction ... you know, it could be that or thousands of other things.

\- As which?

\- Like temporary travel, "wormholes" as Einstein said ... not that I knows much about it, but perhaps it was a space-time anomaly, something that caught your brother, a shortcut that took him to his house.

\- Where do you know so much about?

John thought and closed his mouth before saying something inappropriate or nonsense.

\- I don't know, I just declared it for the first time.

John was surprised to have realized it. It wasn't that science especially interested him, but lately he "knew" things he hadn't connected in a conversation before.

Paul was lost in his thoughts too. Somehow, he knew that at some point he should tell John about the "photo" and bring up that subject, but now he didn't ... concentrated on planning his arrival in Liverpool and what the hell he would say to his father.

John asked, somewhat shyly.

\- Did you say your mother died? ... Do you want to talk about it?

Paul stand up his head. Talking to John was like talking to himself, everything felt natural, everything was simple with him ... and he felt it would do him good to talk.

\- It was last year, ... Ma had cancer ... they couldn't save her. The horrible thing was that my brother and I never knew how serious it was until it was too late already ...

\- I'm sorry ... - said John

\- I still miss her and I think it will be like this all my life ...

John crossed his arm and pulled him closer to him. He looked at those deep eyes that now watched the blue sky that illuminated them through the window. A bird seemed to follow the train's path, as if accompanying them tirelessly.

\- How will I explain to my father what happened? ... it is impossible - said Paul.

\- We'll think of something ... and I think it's time to introduce myself to Mr McCartney ...

Paul laughed.

\- He will kill you too.

\- It won't be the first time it happens…

And they both laughed again, and, like everything they did together, it felt perfect.


	8. ABDUCTION - Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for follow my tale... I hope that are enjoying the story.  
>  Will be great is you let me know your opinion... of course, all is 200% fiction!

ABDUCTION

CHAPTER 8

John and Paul arrived walking with their luggage to the door of Forthlin Road.

They looked tired, as if they had survived a lost war. John left his bag and guitar on the floor, exhausted from carrying for so many streets.

\- Do you want me to stay and we both talk to your father about the "matter"? I'm a tamer of crazy aunts, I can help you in these cases ...

Paul smiled, but his gaze was sad.

\- No, John, I don't even know how I'm going to deal with this, I prefer you to meet my father in another circumstance. Do not worry...

John came over to hug him.

\- Do not hesitate to call me, for whatever.

\- Thank you, I'll call you ... sure.

While watching John walk away on his way to Menlove Av, he took a breath and prepared to enter ... he knew he was equally screwed, whatever he said. But he must stand firm in his posture.

The house was dark, there was only one light in the small kitchen and Paul put down his bags and headed there.

His father was silent, sitting at the table, reading the newspaper. His gaze first came as a surprise to see Paul, then he frowned and pursed his lips.

\- Hello Dad..

Jim gestured with his hand, indicating that he will sat in the chair in front of him.

Paul did the right thing and, resting a trembling hand on the table, tried to start something similar to an explanation.

\- I know things are very confusing ... I still don't know what happened ... I ... - Paul hesitated - I was watching him play happily with his friend at one moment and the next time he was no longer there ...

His father was staring at him, apparently, without approving anything his son was saying.

\- Mike has freed you from guilt - he answered seriously - he says that he has come without you knowing ... but you know that it is not the right thing ... You were in charge of his safety, when I am not with him ... you ... You are his only protection, he is your responsibility. What should I do? ... The only truth is that your brother came here, alone, do you understand? ALONE! without the guidance or the care of some elder ... and nobody gives me a coherent explanation ... What should I think? ... He lies, you lie, or both?

Paul felt a weight fall on his shoulders, but still defended his innocence.

\- He is telling You the truth ... Dad ... I didn't know where he was, we all looked for him desperately ... only when I called you did I know he was here.

Jim set the newspaper on the table and got up.

He passed his son's side and said nothing until he was at the kitchen door.

\- He wants to see you, he's in his room. But I assure you that this will not be so ... I will think of some way to route you both. Can I trust you? ... I don't know - And without saying more he went to his bedroom.

Paul climbed the stairs carrying the bags and the guitar ... his whole body seemed to have suddenly aged, his bones and soul ached ... that his father could not trust him was a too harsh sentence, however, to think what correction measures he could will take , it shook him. Sometimes his father does not mediate the consequences when he was angry.

He opened the door to Mike's room, perhaps hoping to see him asleep already ... but that was not what happened.

His brother crossed the room to hug him as soon as he saw him enter. It wasn't just a hug, it was a desperate gesture for the meet again.

Paul also hugged him and stroked his back, rubbing gently.

\- Mike ... Are you alright? ...

Mike tightened the hug and drowned a deep cry against Paul.'s chest.

So Paul was alarmed ... he didn't like seeing him like that ... he didn't know what to do to calm him down.

\- Hey hey ... Micky ... here we are, at home, calm down - And he separated him trying to make eye contact.

Mike separated a few centimeters, he was really worry, but at least he could speak now.

\- I'm sorry - he said - I ... I don't know what happened.

Paul took him to the bed. Both sat there to be able to chat more calmly, the little one blew his nose with a handkerchief.

\- Quiet. Nobody knows what happened ... maybe we will never know ... but you are here, we are safe. I want you to calm down, ah? Are you better?

Mike nodded. But it showed that he needed to talk.

He looked at the small window, it had been cloudy outside and the moon no longer lit the streets.

\- I saw mom ...

Paul swung to watch him. He thought he had heard wrong ...

\- What?

\- Mom was with me, accompaining me - Mike repeated without looking at him.

Paul simply was speechless. He can't believe... This is the last thing he expected to hear ... Mike had "seen" his mother ??? ... had "been" with her ... ??? What the hell did this mean ... it was just his imagination as a child in the face of confusing trauma ... a loss of momentary reality ... or it really was true ...???

-I swear Paul ... I'm not lying or imagining how a crazy. She brought me here, to the door ... then she left ... disappeared.

Paul spoke to him with a peace of mind he didn't have inside.

\- It can't be true, Mike, you know ... you know ... she is ... is ...

\- She is ... even if we don't see her all the time, she's close ... She told me ... She promised would come back ... you know... I couldn't tell Dad this ... he would send me to a mental hospital, without thinking.

Everything Mike said about his father was true, he wouldn't understand anything. But Paul himself was doubting what his brother said. How could he believe him? This should have another explanation. Perhaps something supernatural leads to another circumstance even more strange, inexplicable ... after all Jake had talked about a UFO ... literally the boy had been "abducted" and returned home more than 100 kilometers in minutes... without knowing how or why ... Paul thought that all he could do now was not confront Mike.

\- I believe you, Mike, I think you saw something you can't explain ... you know you can trust me ... you can tell me everything. I will not tell dad. Now I want you to sleep, you're exhausted ... we both are. Do you promise me you'll sleep?

Mike nodded, and it really seemed that having confessed his incredible experience had brought him a deep calm… he yawned and prepared to sleep.

-Thanks - he said before he left the room - Don't worry ... Mom takes care of us.

Paul was really tired but he could´t sleep all the night.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

For his part, John was returning home, which also harbored problems inside.

Mimi was talking loudly, too much for her habit, altered and apparently angry. John knew right away that she was not alone.

\- He is a complete disaster! ... he does not pay any attention when I speak to him, nor does he take my advice and is not even responsible for his minimal tasks that I ask or in the school ... - his aunt shouted - Now he is missing and nobody knows say to me where he is! ... How do you want me to calm down?

\- For starters, screaming won't help, Mimi ... - Julia said.

John was glad to hear his mother's voice from the living room, however he waited for the moment to be present, he waited for the discussion storm to pass.

\- Ah! What can I expect from you, you are just like him ... I still remember how you left him at my door when he was a child ... we raised him with the best examples, George and I ... but it didn't work ... now he's a complete wayward ...

\- John is a free soul, sister, he hates the routine and the rules, I can see that glow of rebellion in his eyes ... what makes life worthwhile.

John proudly heard what his mother thought of him ... Jesus! It almost makes him cry with joy.

\- That "rebellion" took you to the worst choices in your life ... Fred and several more ... mmm?, and you can thank that there was a "boring" Mimí that can solved your problems ... eh?

\- I know you did it for love ... I will always thank you for that.

Mimi growled but he knew he couldn't refuted that ... it was at that moment that John made a door noise and tried to pretend he had just entered ...

\- Hello ... my favorite girls !!!!

Julia ran into his arms and gave him a loud kiss on the cheek. John always surprised for her demonstrations of affection, especially because he had longed for them so much when he was a child, now, were all an unexpected gift.

\- My Teddy Boy! ... crazy boy. We've missed you. Come here, we'll take something and tell me everything you lived these days.

Mimi looked at them, disapproving of Julia's condescending attitude. She took her things from the table and retired to her room.

John realized his aunt's moodiness and made a serious gesture.

\- Oh ... don't worry - Julia said - she is like that, she worried too much in your absence ... Johnny, she loves you ... that's all.

John and Julia enjoyed an extensive talk about the boy's trip, of course he obviously not referred to Mike's episode, but he did comment on his new talented friend, Paul, who was now in the Band.

\- Hey, wait - Julia said while looking for something in her bag - look ... look, son ...

She took out a publicity paper where a festival was announced with many amusements, music and craft stalls ... it would be next Sunday.

\- What do you think if you take your band here? ... I know the organizer's wife, I'm going to tell them about you ... What do you think?

John got excited.

\- It would be great, mom! ... We were looking for performances, the next one will be in 3 weeks, this would be fantastic. I will let my friends know, we will be there.

Finally Julia left and left John daydreaming about acting at that Fair, it seemed very important, he looked at the little paper and imagined that he would spend an unforgettable night with his band there ... and with Paul.

Before sleeping he promised himself. "Tomorrow I'll call him." He knew Paul needed good news, and this was one.

What they both did not know was that this Festival would bring surprises and revelations for the two that would drastically change their realities.


	9. ABDUCTION - Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long long chapter 9, but I couldn´t erase any line. All is important to the tale. I hope you enjoy my insane tale.

Abduction

Chapter 9

If something did not expect to hear Paul was the amazing story of Mike ... could not think that his brother suffered such hallucinations and even less, believe the possibility that he was going crazy, surely, all this was caused by a deep trauma, after his inexplicable teletransportation. However ... he had spoken so surely about his mother's presence ... that even Paul hesitated for a few seconds whether or not it was true ... God! How could he believe this was remotely possible? ...

All he knew was that he would have to calm down and try to control Mike's unstable emotional situation. There must be an explanation for everything that happened, as strange as it was ... and it was already quite difficult all around him to make it worse.

He felt really lost ... unable to assimilate his present.  
It seemed that today, the only encouraging thing that injected hope in his life was John ... his friend ... John and the passion for music ... and the thousands of plans with the band.

On Monday he woke up as if his mind had disconnected all night, he did not remember dreams or nightmares, it was difficult to get up, resume his routine and face a new day. Still, the familiar sounds of the morning cleared him and he was quickly in the kitchen, having a breakfast with Mike before going to school. His father was already gone earlier.

Mike was unusually quiet.

Paul sipped some of his warm milk and looked at him. He didn't like seeing him so abstracted, thoughtful, staring at his cup. He threw a napkin in Mike´s face, trying to break the tense moment.

\- Hey, boy ... What do you think? You get smoke from your head ... - Paul joked.

Mike looked at him with something unspeakable in his eyes ... it only lasted a few seconds, but Paul saw the edge of an abyss there ... Soon Mike smiled and his mood changed completely.

\- I'm fine ... well ... you know, returning to normal little by little ... - he said - On the other hand, everything must continue, right?

Paul nodded to this last sentence.

\- It's the best, for you, for me and for dad ... but, you know, here I am when you want to talk ... about anything - Paul said raising the remains of breakfast from the table - Now, come on, we're getting late .

\--------------------------------------------------   
\-------------------------------------------------

John was really with a stir of ideas in mind, rampant with energy thinking that next Sunday they would perform at the great Craftsmen's Fair and had an urgent need to rehearse new subjects as soon as possible. He also had, as rarely, the certainty that it was a great opportunity for the band and this would also be the first time Paul would play with them in public ... !!!  
As soon as he left school, he went to look for him to talk about this, they had a lot of work ahead and few days to do it.

\- Hey, Paul ...! - He shouted when he saw him leaving the Institute, he was soon by his side.

Paul saw him coming and his face lit up. It was amazed, despite the little time they knew each other, he had that feeling as if they had been together all the life.

\- Hey what are you doing here?

John took him by the arm and led him to the bench in the nearest square, they both sat away from the eyes, took a half-wrinkled cigarette from his upper pocket, trying not to break it while he lit it.

-I have great news, Macca- he said as he exhaled the smoke and invited Paul to take the cigar.

Paul looked at the cigar in amazement ... he had never smoked until today ... he also accepted it right away, so as not to be like a "child" in front of his friend ...

\- "Macca"? Since when am I? - He laughed and took a deep breath.

\- I like how it sounds - said John

As soon as he breathed in, Paul felt a horrible burning that invaded his throat and his entire respiratory system, his face stiffened with wide eyes, he felt that the air no longer existed. That he would die right there.

John hit his back and coughed exhaling all the smoke that had entered his body. The cough came later, uncontrollable.

\- Devils! - John said, laughing - Was it your first time? ... Right?

Paul nodded as he coughed and tried to breathe again. Little by little he resumed his normality, but he couldn't help getting more red, added to the cough, now in shame. Now, there was no doubt that he was still a stupid child ...

\- I'm glad to be the one who breaks some rules in your life ... you know, the first ...- John said, forcing his voice as if he were an old man depraved.

Paul could not contain the laughter.

\- Do not tease ...! ... And what is that great news?

\- You will debut on Sunday, boy ... we will perform at the craft fair ... And we have to rehearse a handful of issues, urgently!

Paul felt that he was lighting up. His first performance !!!! Despite his insecurity and fear of facing the public for the first time, his joy was so great that he could not say a word, laughed loudly and then jumped up while John watched him amused.  
\- Yes ... We have to rehearse !!!! ... And what are we going to play? We have to make a list of songs! Do you have any in mind? ... John, listen ... John, it's fantastic!

\- Tomorrow we get together, I want to put 8 or 10 songs ... if they give us time. The Fair has 2 stages and there will be other groups ... - John looked Paul in the eye and put a hand on his shoulder - We must shine, friend.  
Paul approached, hugged him tight and his school supplies fell to the ground.  
\- We will shine ...

\-------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- ----------

Jim arrived at his house and Paul had not yet returned from school.

Mike was in the kitchen, eating cookies and trying to catch a song on the old radio, his notebook open on the table, indicated that he was in full task.  
His father greeted him and asked about Paul.

\- It must be coming from one moment to another, sometimes the bus is more delayed than the account ...

Jim said nothing, but looked seriously at the clock, as he took off his jacket and placed it on the back of the chair.  
A hustle came from the front door. It was Paul's voice trying to talk while laughter. He was not alone, apparently. In seconds Paul and John were coming to the kitchen, and they met Jim and Mike.

\- Hi, Dad ... look - Paul cleared his throat - I introduce you to John, together we will play with the band this Sunday ...

Jim looked at John from top to bottom, obviously disapproving of the boy's style ... with a strange hairstyle and too tight pants ... John felt observed to the guts ... Mr. McCartney did not seem very empathetic.  
Still, Jim stood up to shake his hand, speaking as he looked at Paul.

\- Humm ... I'm sorry ... but my son doesn't have permission for that. Paul is in penance.

\- Nooooooo, Dad !!! - Paul yelled, hitting the floor with one foot - please, let me go ... I'll do what you ask me later ... pleaseee, dad.

Jim looked at both of them, he had obviously planned to ban his son anything related to the band for at least a few days ... he had to put some punishment on what he assumed as a lack of responsibility with Mike. He sat down again and looked at his son, whose face was disfigured by impotence. He wondered what Mary had done instead ...

\- Good…. - Said after a few eternal seconds - Only for this time ... but you will have to help your brother with his homework all week in addition to attending to the obligations of the house ... only the remaining time will be used for your rehearsals ...

Paul sighed ... he wanted to smile but he restrained himself, nodding at everything his father said and trying to look more adult than he was in front of him.  
Then John spoke.

\- You will not regret it, Mr - he said - We will be fucking famous.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunday came at last after a difficult week.  
Paul practically did not rest, between domestic chores, helping Mike and finally rehearsing at the last minute. Even a couple of times with John in his own house, who also gave a hand with the cleaning work, making tea or with Mike's math problems, the idea was to finish earlier and have more time for rehearsal. They often ended up practicing late into the night and then John returned to his home.  
Only a couple of times was the entire band to adjust the repertoire, and despite some synchronization problems, they sounded pretty good.

It was 7 pm and they were ready to go on stage.  
Paul literally trembled at the prospect of being in front of a considerable and varied audience for the first time ... he hoped that his nerves would not play against him.  
John noticed, of course, and put an arm around his shoulder.

\- Do not worry, almost nobody really listens ... they want to dance ... everything will be fine - John said, while trying to see over the heads of others, if Julia was on the place. She should be there already.

\- Yes, I suppose you're right- Paul smiled, as he settled his guitar.

The moment arrived and the boys rose with the energy to the top, they started with a couple of rock and roll and soon all the people were dancing at their feet.  
The performance was an earthquake for those present and for themselves, particularly John and Paul were amazed at the sound of their voices through the loudspeakers and how well they combined instinctively, harmoniously. A discovery that filled them with hope about the future.

After leaving the stage, John had a cold beer that he shared with Paul and the others, all were sweaty but excited by the performance. The other members of the band dispersed, some of them had a girlfriend or would go looking for a girl among the crowd ...  
John and Paul kept their instruments and decided to go through some places, they were hungry and could buy something with which they had been paid for the show. John was a little disappointed that his mother hadn't come to see them act ... but he knew she was like that, unpredictable.

The crowd prevented the boys from walking without tripping or bumping into someone every meter. They stopped in front of a food stand, and finally bought some sandwiches and cans of beer.

\- What do you say? - John asked with his mouth full and pointing to a Fair stand, in front of them.

Paul turned to see what it was. It was a stand all painted in black, and with colored lights, with a front of badges decorated with drawings of black cats, colorful owls and crystal balls. Apparently a fortune teller predicted your future for some coins. There weren't many people waiting.

\- "Madame Lumiere"? - Paul read. intrigued - What the hell is that?

\- Come on, I want to know what our rotten destiny says.

After a client left with her husband with the face of few friends, the boys entered the stand. They received a scent of sandalwood incense so intense, it almost made Paul empty the guts right there.  
It was all quite dark and there was only a halo of light that illuminated a crystal ball on a table with a red cloth.

\- Sit down- Said a woman's voice.

Both were placed in front of the table in a pair of chairs arranged there. Then the supposed Madame entered, looking like an old woman wearing makeup so that her years are not noticed. she sat in front of the crystal ball and made some magical passes in front of her. It was all about acting and was almost fun.

-What do you want to know? - She asked them with a penetrating look.

John wanted to restrain himself and not laugh… It was getting difficult, then he remembered the coins he had invested.

\- Well, we want to know if we will be famous ... we have a band and ...

She asked for silence and concentrated on the ball that now gave off a small blue glow.  
In a moment she opened her eyes wide. Paul could see that her makeup was quite sloppy, maybe she slept with makeup - He think.

-They will be absolutely famous. Yes .... yes Known worldwide! I see trips, expensive suits, concerts! ... important men, lots of money ...

\- I like this - John said, 

Suddenly, she fell silent. She closed her eyes and raised her hands as if wanting to erase something that floated over her.

-But before that ... both will have a difficult year ... you and him have the "mark" - she said - both must survive.

John and Paul looked at each other without understanding.  
-Survive? - They said in unison 

\- Both are taken by them, the luminous ones, you do not know it but that is so, they were marked to protect them from the grays.

John laughed. This was too much ... a shame to have lost the coins in an old delirious woman.

-And I'll be the beauty queen in 1958? I plan to sign up ...  
Then, Madame Lumiere got up from where she was and approached them. She discovered part of her left shoulder by slightly lowering the bright blouse and there it was.

\- Do you recognize these brands? ...30 years ago "they" left me this memory.

There it was, almost at the edge of her shoulder, 3 small dots forming a perfect triangle. Identical to the one the boys had discovered in their own bodies not long ago.  
Paul didn't know what to think ... and saw that John was speechless at the woman's demonstration.

\- What does that mean? ... We have been taken? Where?

The space ships. You don´t remember anythink... Maybe, you could only remember under hypnosis. You should not fear them ... not them. Only the grays who will do their best to prevent them from succeeding.

\- But why? How important are we ??? - Ask Paul really interested.

\- It's because of your message. You don't even understand it now. There will be mental revolutions in some years. Changes Awakening and you will have the power to make that happen more easily… and music will be the portal.

-Wow I would like to believe it ... What is the danger then ...? John asked now really interested absorbing all the information

The old woman took a deep breath before answering. she looked at Paul and said:

\- The youngest of your family is being manipulated by the grays. his mind is in danger and he will receive orders that he believe are true ... be careful.

Then she look at John.

\- You'll want to end your life. You should know that this is not the plan for you. I hope you remember in time. Don´t foget it.

\- And the last thing I will tell you is to stay together, brands are strengthened together. You are chosen, do not break that gift. I can't say more ... take care.

They both looked at each other, it was an awkward moment because they could hardly speak, having hundreds of questions in their minds, but shocked by everything the woman had revealed to them. They got up to leave, then the woman spoke to Paul again.

\- Take this number - she said extending a written paper - When things are difficult in your family. Call it.

Both were stunned and impressed with the session ... it had been an intense experience.

\- Do you believe her? - John asked as they moved away from the stand - There are things I can't believe… are we taken? Hey? …Can not be true!... rigth?

Paul was listening while John fought that difficult idea. He knew it was true. he had a photo that showed it ... and that also meant that he was being abducted himself and that was something that changed his whole reality ... besides knowing that Mike was in serious trouble ...

\- I believe her - Paul said, looking at him as they walked - I believe everything because I have proof.

John looked at him intrigued and surprised, he thought he was joking ... but Paul's eyes were deep and for the first time they gave off maturity and firmness, it was no joke and suddenly John felt that this was getting terrifyingly interesting.


	10. ABDUCTION - Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi friends! Sorry for the delay.  
> I really appreciated if you send a comment, thanks for read!
> 
> 200% fiction.  
> I hope you like

ABDUCTION

CHAPTER 10

Paul opened the door of his house and entered with John.

It was almost midnight and they both climbed into Paul's room, trying not to make noise and carrying their guitars. Surely, his father and brother were sleeping and tomorrow was a work day, so it was already too late for everyone.

"Maybe I should have left this for another day" - Paul thought, but he was determined to show the picture of "that night" to John. Not only because he thought it was the right time after Madame Lumiere's revelations, but because John himself was insistent and curious to know what were those "evidences" that corroborated the sayings of the fortune teller.

It was not an easy subject, worse with the skeptical and mocking stance that John maintained.

And who could judge him for not believing? The whole thing was absolutely incredible. Not even Paul had a clear notion of the seriousness of what they were living.

John entered and sat in the chair near the bed, leaned his guitar on the wall, looked at his friend's room, was small, with a single-bed, the window overlooking the street and a small closet with drawers on the opposite wall, all austere but neat. Paul looked for a few minutes in the top drawer and pulled out a small paper envelope, turned around and signaled John to come closer.

\- Come on ... here is the picture ...

They both sat on the bed, shoulder to shoulder, Paul took the photographic copy from the envelope and without much thought, passed it to John to observe it.

\- Look at it well ... what do you see? - Paul asked while studying his friend's gestures.

John took it and watched for a moment. Approaching and moving away a little.

\- What the hell is this? A fucking lamp?

Paul snorted.

\- Put on your glasses, John ...

John frowned but he listened to him, then he turned his attention back to the black and white photo ... some bright lights were visible, at a certain height above a house, with a compact beam that came off that kind of "artifact" ... and it lowered just over ... over ... John adjusted his glasses and got serious suddenly, he recognized his house, even in the most absolute darkness, he could see that the light invaded the exact place where his bedroom...

He stand up suddenly and threw the picture towards the wall ... as if it burned in his hands.

\- Shit! .... shit!!!! - He said - What does this mean? ... How do you have this picture?

Paul got up making the gesture of silence, if his father woke up they were going to have problems. It might not have been a good idea to try this at this time. He took him by the arm and led him back to the bed.

\- Shhhh ... please, John ... they are sleeping ...

John felt confused, his chest went up and down in an agitated breath and every trace of that mocking smile on his face had disappeared. He wiped his palms nervously against his pants and with his teeth clenched helplessly he sat down again.

\- Listen - said Paul whispering - This picture was taken by my brother a few months ago, I didn't even know you, we were returning with my cousin from a family reunion and the three of us witnessed this sighting ... the lights came out of nowhere, crossing the golf camp and then we saw it suspended over ... the house - Paul held John's arm as if that prevented him from exploding in some way. He could intuit that he was assimilating all the information, finally he loosened his body and took his head as he spoke.

\- Do you understand what this means? - John said, with a somewhat scared tone now- Do you understand? .... This means that the old woman told us the truth ... we are being abducted ... you and me... abducted! ... These guys take us out of our lives for to do us who know what ... do you understand? ...

Paul felt somewhat dizzy suddenly, just because it was too much to assimilate ... he looked at John´s eyes, and found that they expressed the same as him ... surprise and horror.

\- I ... I don't know what to say ... but ... - he said thinking out loud - I think she tells the truth in that, yes ... but if "they" wanted to harm us, they would have done it, John , I guess. He also said that we should not fear them ... only the others ... those who took Mike - That last sentence made Paul even more scared ...- And I have to do something for him ... he said he was in danger or something.

Both were silent for a moment, thoughts crowded into their young brains, with thousands of alternatives dancing and trying to find a theory that would rule this out, that would prove it was a lie, and they will get some sigh of relief ...

\- And why us? - Paul asked - suppose this is true ... this madness ... Why us? Why doesn't it happen to Elvis ... to the Queen ... To the Pope? Ah?... Why?

\- And how do you know what's wrong with them too? - John said - maybe half of this planet is going through this shit and nobody knows ...

Paul thought it was an incredible reflexion ... and very possible, given what was going on with themselves ... John was really smart, and the idea that many were going through the same ignoring all, thing shook him deeply.

Suddenly, John remembered.

\- Where did you put the paper that the old woman gave you?

Paul stood up and sighed - The little paper ... yes, yes ,,, yes ... - he said as he searched all his pockets. The folded paper was still there.

He opened it while John tugged it to sit next to him and they both looked carefully at the written paper.

"Mr. Arthur Mc Kenzie." Tel. 556742 "

\- We'll call him before something bad happens ... What do you say? – Paul asked

\- I agree. And I'll stay here tonight, whether you like it or not.

Paul had to laugh without feeling like it.

\- Sure Mr Lennon .... fear is not silly! ... but if you snore, you will end up in the yard ...

\- Do you think we can sleep? - John said - I also do it to protect you, Macca ... Maybe they take the opportunity to "take us" ...

Paul looked for comfortable clothes to wear John, and understood what he was saying, perfectly.

\- It's a way of saying ... I can't sleep either ... damn ... but tomorrow we must be lucid to think what to do ... besides, the old woman said that being together we were more protected . .. ah?

John took the shirt that Paul threw in the air and looked at his side before putting it on.

\- Yes ... the brands ... are still here, I wonder if they will be forever or disappear someday.

Paul also looked at the inside of his arm, there were the three points.

-I think they will be there while we are needed ... or when the danger passes away.

John got into bed, it was going to be difficult to share the small space with another body, but he tried to put himself at the end to make room for Paul.

Paul looked, funny ... this had become his first public performance ... in two boys hallucinating theories, fearful, and John, like him, distrusting that the night brings undesirable surprises.

\- I never thought that my musical debut would end up sharing a bed with you ... I say, where are the beautiful girls screaming at us at the show?

John smiled sideways.

\- Well ... None of them has a threatening flying dish on the head ...

He laughed willingly, it was true, however everything was as delusional as it was real ... And he did not dislike being with him in this little bed, he felt good, still supporting elbows, breath to beer and God knows what else . ..

\- Just one more thing ... - John said - if I have to go to the bathroom ...

\- Sure, it's down, going out through the kitchen ...

John thought for a moment.

\- You will have to accompany me then.

\- What?

\- I mean, you know, I won't go there alone ... at least for today ...

\- You're amazing ... Where was your spirit of adventure?

\- I suppose that suffocated under Madame Lumiere's skirt ...

They both laughed to the tears of the ridiculous image.

The night passed quietly, although it was difficult for them to sleep, finally, and after John got up to urinate in the nearest flowerpot he found in the house, they were both overcome by sleep.

The sun hit Paul's face that was gradually becoming aware that morning was coming. He moved a little and noticed that it was difficult for him to turn without falling to the floor, he was on the edge of the bed and was only supported by an arm that crossed his waist ...

An arm????

Then he woke up completely and looked at his companion, who was still asleep.

He had almost forgotten that John was in his bed, surely, Paul had fallen asleep so deeply overcome by the fatigue and nerves accumulated from the previous day ...

\- John ..., wake up - he said shaking his friend a little - Hell, we have to go to school!

\- hmmm? ... shut up ... turn off the light, boy - whispered John

\- It's the damn sun! ... said Paul as he stood up and tried to find his clothes.

John opened one eye just to verify that it was true, he had dawned without his consent ... he was still quite asleep, slowly, he slid his legs to the edge of the bed, trying to order his body to stand up. Paul was a whirlwind in the room looking for clothes, school supplies and trying to put John's clothes over him without any order.

.- Come on! Get dressed, you should get out of here as soon as possible ...

\- Eh ... I didn't come to steal anything, we just slept together ...

\- Do not repeat that, even jokingly ... I will say you sleeped yourself on the floor ... ok?

\- That I am? A dog?

\- John !!!

\- Ok ... ok, I'm almost ready ... - I have to go to my house, Mimi will call the fire department if I don't come back.

\- Ok, let's go down, remember that we meet in the afternoon, we have to talk about ... last night ... you know, what are we going to do from now on ...

John looked at him amusedly.

\- Get Married...?

Paul hit him playfully in the arm ... Why was he so stupidly charming?

\- No ... UFOs, friend ...

\-------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------

Mike woke up sweating and confused at night.

He didn't remember much of the dream he had had but he remembered the message, which had been intense ..... He wasn't even sure it would have been a dream ... He wasn't sure of anything, He wasn't trying to assume anything and he didn't want to think too much but ...  
Again his mother was there, trying to communicate ... and Mike wondered why this was happening to him ... It was so strange and disturbing, because he knew that both Paul and his father had the same pain for her loss, that it was still an unacceptable absence in the family ... and yet, only Mike had the privilege of seeing her and hearing her ...   
She had chosen him. And he felt special about this fact.

This time, her ethereal, intangible image looked worried and, Mike remembered, she asked him to take care of Paul ... Ensuring that he was in danger .... something bad was growing in his body, something that had to be taken out, before it was too late ...

\- What can I do, Ma? - Mike asked worried.

\- You must get that evil out of his body, son... - his mother replied looking at him with love - he still does not know but it will cause great pain ... is on the inside of his arm ... and is something very harmful.

\- How can I ...

And she explained to him how ... then Mike saw her vanish by smiling at him, as he often remembered her ... With the promise to return ... he fell asleep thinking again and again what he should do to save Paul, his dear brother .

But Mike ignoring that the holographic image he had just seen, was an extension of his own memories, it was only a representation manipulated by alien technology to achieve his dark plans through him.

\-------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------

Paul rushed out and dodging classmates, trying to get out of the tumult as soon as possible and ran to the plaza. As they were, there was John waiting for him.

\- Hell, you never went out Macca ...

\- We had an extra talk about good behavior ... a nightmare.

Both walked in a hurry to John's house. From there they would call Mc Kenzie, John thought it was a good idea to take advantage that no one would be in the house and it was still an hour and a half before some boys in the band came for a quick rehearsal. They should talk about their upcoming shows, if anyone had news.

John hurried in, followed by Paul who suddenly felt an unusual hunger, remembered that his last bite had been a couple of sweet dough rolls, almost 6 hours ago.

They threw their school tools in the living room and went to the kitchen. John brought the phone by extending the cable.

\- Do you think they will attend us? Maybe the guy is working at this time.

\- We will try - Paul said

He looked at the small kitchen and saw a small apple pie airing, right there, perhaps Mimi had left it for the dough to rest. His mother used to do it… his stomach made an involuntary shriek at the food.

John laughed at the unexpected sound but said nothing.

He went to the table and cut a large piece of cake and brought it along with a couple of glasses of milk.

\- My aunt left the snack, let's try it !!!! I want to know your verdict, boy.

Paul blushed but knew that John was being generous with him, sharing without even asking. He was really hungry and devoured the cake that had served him. John also ate in a hurry and then belched satisfied ...

\- Oh ... I'm sorry, it's my way of thanking.

Paul almost choked on the warm milk and John saw how funny his friend had white line marks like a mustache, while laughing at his antics ...

After a few seconds, both resumed normalcy and remembered what they were there for.

\- Pass me the number - John said putting the phone on her skirt.

He dialed while Paul dictated each number and they both remained silent waiting for someone to answer, Paul approached to be able to hear also from the receiver.

After a few seconds someone spoke.

\- Hi?...

\- Oh yes ... hello ... I need to talk to Mr. Mc Kenzie ... - said John.

An instant of silence occurred on the line.

\- Hello - insisted John ... - Are you listen to me?

\- Yes ... yes ... but Father Mc Kenzie is not available ... Who speaks to him?

John hesitated and Paul looked at him in amazement ... A priest? What could they talk to a priest?

Then Paul took the telephone tube.

\- Excuse me, Mrs.… hummm… Madame Lumiere suggested we consult you… for a personal problem.

\- I'm sorry, The Father is delicated. Hospitalized. We still don't know if it will survive.

Paul's heart skipped a beat ... Delicated ... hospitalized? So? How were they supposed to get help?

\- Ohhh ... really sorry ... And where is he?

\- At Liverpool Hospital, room 33 ... but nobody can see it at the moment ... I'm sorry ...

They cut off the communication and both looked bewildered.

-And now? What the fuck do we do - John asked

Paul just sighed. Deep down he hoped they didn't have to live something extreme again, and they couldn't count on the priest, it seemed like a new joke of fate.

\- We'll just keep going, John.

\-------------------------------------------------- 

\-------------------------------------------------- ---------------

When he got home, Paul was really exhausted, it was after 8 pm and he was only thinking about sleeping.

The band had arrived early and the rehearsal had been quick, Pete's cousin was getting married in 10 days and he wanted the boys to perform at their wedding ... it wasn't bad, it was those opportunities that kept the band alive and active.

Paul greeted his father who also looked tired and was talking to Mike at the table. Mike looked at him as Paul approached the table and took a small piece of cheese and bread. His gaze was deep and Paul smiled at him friendly ... but he noticed something strange in his little smile ... Was he angry? Worried? For a moment he thought he might have to talk to him, but he felt so tired that he only greeted both of them and headed for his room.

Tomorrow he would talk to his brother. Something was not right in his eyes.

He managed to take off his clothes and get between the sheets, yawning ... he smiled when he realized that his pillow still had John's perfume and after a few minutes, he fell asleep hugging her.

Mike also took the opportunity to go to his room, maybe his father would stay a few more minutes in the living room, smoking his pipe and listening to some old jazz record ...

He had to wait ... Mike knew he had to do something as soon as he went to sleep, he had to fulfill his mother's request ... he had to save his brother.

Then he went to his little piece of furniture and looked back into the drawer, there was the scalpel ready.


	11. ABDUCTION   - Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here a new. I hope You enjoy it... Love to read your opinion.  
> 200% fantasy  
> Excuse My translations mistakes.  
> Thanks for follow the fic.

ABDUCTION

CHAPTER 11

Mike waited patiently involuntarily moving his knee, he knew that in a few minutes he had to get going to fulfill the desperate request that his mother had entrusted to him in the apparition.

He moved the scalpel blade and it shone in the dim moonlight.

His mind was locked to everything outside, only obsessed with this fixed idea invading his thoughts: "Save My Brother"

Sitting on the edge of his bed, he hadn't even changed his sleepwear, he was determined to take out the bad things Paul had in his arm. The evil that would consume him.

It should save his life.

Finally he heard his father's bedroom door close, now the house was silent, as soon as he went to bed Jim would be the moment of the act ... just a few more minutes.

\-------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- ------------------

Meanwhile, John had trouble sleeping.

It had been days of much agitation and he was really exhausted, but above all, he had a restlessness that prevented him from resting. In particular, what altered the extraordinary revelations about abductions, both Paul and he were suffering without knowing it, and this had changed their entire reality. Not to mention that they had disturbed all their preconceptions that until now were the basis of a "normal" existence

Was normality now? ... What if he would commit atrocities in his forget timeless space? ... What were the principles now? ... Why were they abducted? ... he lacked vital information, if he wanted to believe all this ... although it would be much better to make fun ... ignore it ...

He knew that, like a spectrum, the whole thing was there, chasing him.

And he kept asking ... "What else is going to happen? ... The old woman said them they will live a year in danger ... Paul in his own house ... and I ... trying to kill myself ... !!! How could that be possible? I would never do that ... Never ... Hell! How the fuck will we get out of this? ... "

He rolled over in bed several times trying to rule out each and every one of these issues that were going crazy him, and suddenly, out of nowhere, that his body relaxed and sleep began to invade his senses, calmly, slowly abandoning the vigil ... and then, he dreamed.

"He didn't want to wake anyone. That was the only thing that mattered. He got out of his bed and suddenly he was walking barefoot through a shady dark corridor ... surrounded by plants, just lit by the moonlight ... he realized that some plants have their own movement and that they have to catch their stems at an alarming moment, as if they had thin arms, sinuous tentacles that threatened his passage ... they kept walking and trembling at the contact of his feet with the cold floor and Besides fear, it was strange, he was not afraid for himself ... but for Paul ... he somehow "knew" that he was in danger, NOW.

He hastened his steps ... he had to get out of there ... If he could get to another end and warn him, he could have left ... he had to get out of that hall, get out ... escape and then he ran.

Exited blindly from the hall, exhausted, he managed to dodge the last weeds entangling himself in his feet and breaking branches, then, he turned towards a blue light that was near, very close ... that light illuminated something ...

One telephone.  
He retrieve it, still shaking, and he begin to disc his number.

He should call him right now. "

Paul was sleeping soundly, ignoring absolutely that his brother had entered the bedroom and was walking slowly towards him, approaching without making noise. Paul's arm hung at the side of his body, and the part where the "mark" was was clearly visible, fully exposed.

Mike sighed, it would be easier than he thought.

Then he took the scalpel hard, he knew it was a sharp edge, it could be very treacherous, and he had to nail it at that exact point of the arm where the "evil" was, or it could damage another area, without success and hurt Paul without reaching the target. .

He raised his fist, calculating, to drive it into a single movement ...

Then, in the middle of the most absolute silence, the living room phone rang.

Paul was startled and quickly sat on his bed, confused, not knowing exactly what was going on ... Hell! Sounded the alarm clock...?

In the dim moonlight, he saw with amazement Mike was standing beside him, lowering his fist with something shiny in his hand, and burying himself in the mattress ...

Mike shouted. The scalpel had slipped and hurt his own hand.

Paul didn't understand anything ... he quickly turned on the light on his little table and was scared to see the blood falling from Mike's hand and the scalpel nailed to the mattress, a few inches from his body, then, he woke up completely.

\- Mike !!!!! - He shouted - What are you doing? What the hell happens to you?

Mike also seemed confused as if he had emerged from a deep hypnotic state ... he looked at Paul ... he looked at his hand and blood and didn't know what to say ... he was about to break and cry ...

\- Help me - he said and passed out.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

\- John !!!! - Mimi shouted again, this time getting her nephew to open just one eye.

\- Can you tell why you slept in the living room almost naked? Get up ... and accommodate that phone, I'm about to receive a friend here, come on! Move, I have to clean.

John woke up and really had a hard time knowing how the hell he got there during the night ... he had no idea ... anyway, with the latest strange events in his life, this was just one more anecdote ...

\- I went down to drink some water and ... mmm ... I slept on the sofa ... that's all ... no fuss Mimi ... - he replied as he climbed to finish dressing.

"Fucking UFO" he thought annoyed, "We must live with this, with all this unmanageable shit ... but how long?"

John dressed like every morning and took his folders and school bag, when John came down, Mimi's friend was already arrived and they had tea with some cookies. His aunt introduced him without waiting for uncomfortable comments from his nephew. The talk between the two was absolutely boring, "A factory of yawning," John thought.

He took some cookies and put them in his jacket, without further formalities, he left for school.

He had barely made a hundred meters and saw Paul, walking hurriedly to meet him, the boy looked dishevered and scared, it showed that he was with a big problem on his shoulders.

John's heart skipped a beat when he saw his reddened eyes, a sign that he had cried.

\- John ... I was waiting for you ... - he said in an uncertain voice.

\- What the hell is up Macca? - John asked worriedly, as he crossed his arm over his friend's shoulders. They kept walking while Paul sadly told him what had happened at dawn between Mike and him ... The senseless attack, the wound on his hand, and his brother's fainting.

\- And how is he now? - said John

\- We took him to Liverpool Hospital, now he is with my father, the wound is not the most worrying but his shock. His delusions and hallucinations. He's under observation ... He hardly remembers what he did ... but he names my mother when you ask him why ... - Paul's voice faded away - I think ... "they" are manipulating him, you know? ... and I have fear that he will go crazy ... he is still a child yet ...

\- Look, look ... don't worry, he is strong, Paul ... only that all this is too much for anyone. Come on, I will accompany you, I want to see it ... yes?

\- No ... no ... You must go to school! - Paul said

\- And who forces me ...? you're not going neither.....they go to hell with those useless for today!

.............................

Hospitals had always been an undesirable region for John, he hated smells, whitish colors, the sounds of complaints and inert halls, or worse, full of mournful people ... he was made to be in the prelude to purgatory.

For Paul it was not a desirable place, his last visit had happened at the worst moment of Mary's health, his mother, who although he tried to reassure them, knew that they were his last moments, Paul had all the details burned of that day, and the hospital only brought that painful memory back.

They went to the room where Mike was and upon entering they saw an unexpected image.

Standing on the side of the bed was an elderly priest, taking Mike's face in his hands. Apparently he said a sentence in another strange language, in a low voice, something that could not be heard from the door.

Jim was a few meters away, watching. It was noted that he did not approve of this visit altogether, but for some reason he had allowed the interference of the cleric.

Paul and John approached him, their faces showed the amazement.

\- "Hospital Service" - Jim told them under his breath, explaining the presence - Supposedly, he is making a healing prayer ...

Paul looked back at the priest and was curious. He walked slowly approaching them, trying not to interrupt the ceremony. The old man had a gray shirt and the characteristic neck of the priests, but he had no other detail to suggest he was a priest ... except for the extremely white crucifix he put in Mike's hand.

Apparently he had finished his homework and now reassured his brother with some words of encouragement and comfort. Mike seemed calm and had regained his normal countenance, with slightly pink cheeks and smiling ... he was smiling! carelessly, with its dimples and everything! It was the usual Mike, with sparks in his eyes, as if nothing bad had happened ...

\- Hello, Mr ... I'm Paul, Mike's brother - he said extending his hand to the priest.

The cleric smiled at Paul.

\- I know ... You looked for me first, but I found you finally, boy. I'm Father Mc Kenzie. - he said smiling - Your brother is saved.

Paul's heart galloped fiercely with joy. This was incredible ... he looked at John and he was also looking perplexed.

\- But you ... you ... weren't seriously ill? - Paul said

\- I was ... I was ... - replied the priest, as he walked away - But I have fulfilled my mission. Take care, God is with you - and he left.

John looked at Paul in bewilderment for a few seconds ... and then he realized that he didn't have to waste time ... he quickly left the room. He had many questions to ask the priest, he was the friend of old madame Lumiere, the seer ... and it was now or never!

But there was no one in the corridor anymore, he walked about ten meters more watching each corridor and door, and nothing ... it was impossible that he had gone so fast, he was an old man after all ... Where was he? ... he kept walking and more there a lady left a room sobbing ... and another one after her.

John hastened the steps ... perhaps the women had seen him pass ...

\- Excuse me.... haven't you seen a priest around here? He had a gray shirt ...

Both looked at each other, one of them looked away and could not hold back the tears ... the other looked at him and tried to answer him.

\- He passed away, a few moments ago ... I'm sorry ... Did you know him? - Told him.

John was with his mouth open like a fool ... he looked at both women as if what they had said was a joke ... but no, they both comforted each other and searched for a seat.

Then, John turned and peered into the room from where the women had left…. As soon as he knocked on the door that was ajar and there he watched as the doctors prepared the priest's body, Mc Kenzie was there, lying, dressed only in a hospital gown ... his body connected to a machine, full of tubes, serum and a mask of oxygen that covered part of his face ... his lax and lifeless countenance ... it was impossible that this man was walking just moments ago ... it was impossible.

He wanted to scream ... But John said nothing, could not.

He turned and walked slowly with his head down to where Paul and his family were ... maybe it was too much ... maybe it was time to go home.


	12. ABDUCTION - Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter, I hope you like and comment to me, about your opinion. Thanks.   
> (Excuse me any translation mistakes)  
> 200% fiction!

October 8, 1957

23:00

Forthlin Road

\- I'm tired - John said with a long sigh.

Paul looked at him between amused and surprised. It was a starry night and they were both playing very enthusiastically in the courtyard since a couple of hours ago, a good session was seen, sharing the passion of the two: music ...  
Suddenly, a cold breeze did his job under his clothes and Paul shivered involuntarily.

\- If you want we stop here and enter ... we can eat something before you go ...

John took a quick drag on what was left of his cigar with his frunce eyebrown and crushed it with his Texan-style boot.

\- I do not say that, Macca ... I'm tired of everything - He looked up - Tired of not being able to look at the sky without thinking that there is a threat there, of going to sleep without knowing if I will disappear during the night ... or worse ... if you ... you will disappear ... - He made a silence - Doesn't it happen to you? ... haven't you thought about it?

Paul noticed a little fear in his voice ... "That "I" could disappeared is the worst?" - He thought - it was a revelation for him ... he lowered the guitar to the floor, looking at the glow in his friend's eyes, wanted to stand and hug him, because he knew exactly what he was feeling, he was conveying his deepest fears, "that", which no one said but breathed between them. Paul put his hand gently on John's shoulder

\- Yes, yes ... I think about it all the time, John ... this worries me more than you think ... sometimes I don't even sleep, waiting for it to happen I don't know what ... but, what can we do? What is your idea?

John turned to look at him.

\- Listen, we can't handle this, right? We have no control ... we have no one to alert us, or take care of us, or save us from abductions, we are literally under their rotten domain ... My idea is to send them to hell ... You know? Forgetting the whole thing, after all, that's what they want, huh? ... that we forget them, supposedly that it happens ... they will continue to play hide and seek until they get bored of us. - He clenched his teeth - Ok. You know? I want to continue with my fucking normal life ... and forget all this.

Paul shuddered, now not only for the cold, but for the determination he saw in John's gaze ...

\- Sounds reasonable ... but ... - He thought for a moment - sometimes I seriously think about this ... nor do we know what happens when we are not here, I mean ... when they take us... What do they do with us? I dreamed all kinds of weird things ... even rapes, you know? ... Are they dreams or what? ... I don´t know..., we don't know what the hell is going on ...

\- Macca, if that happened, I think we would know ... someone told me, those things hurts a lot. - John joked.

\- How do you know? They are supposedly advanced, look at our brands ... Do they hurt you? However they are there, under the skin and we don't know how they put them there.

John laughed out loud.

\- What's funny? - Paul snorted somewhat annoyingly.

\- Well, baby, whenever you want I can inspect you, to see if they haven't left marks there on your butt ...

Paul beated him with one of the music magazines, but he couldn't avoid smile in the middle of the drama.

\- I think it was a bad idea to tell you ...

\- No ... no, that's fine, we're both very fucking, right? We're both in this boat ... you tell me everything, like me to you ... I'm just kidding because I'm disgustingly nervous.

\- You're right ... we're going crazy, this is alienating ...

\- It is ... yes, and I refuse to live under threat or fear ... whatever it is, they can come here and we face it or ignore all this shit ... here I will be if they want to fight. For fucking threats I already have those of Mimi ...

Paul laughed heartily at this phrase ... he knew what John was saying and feeling. And he was also fed up with the psychosis he was living every day.

\- I agree, no more guesses ... if something important happens, we talk ... otherwise, as of today we ignore the whole thing.

\- Ok ... boy - John stand up and have his guitar - I have to go, Macca ... hummm ... look, - he turned and looked at him - tomorrow is my fucking birthday, you know? I want you there, we'll be at my mother's house ... she asked me that she wants to meet you, too.

\- Oh ... it will be fantastic! There I will be John!

Paul accompanied him to the door and saw him carrying his guitar and looking at the sky from time to time, after a couple of blocks, lost sight of him ... he entered the house and turned off the lights one by one, all they were sleeping soundly already ... a privilege that he himself did not know if he could achieve in all night.

\--------------------------------------------

Definitely Mimi refused to go to John's birthday.   
It was another of his radical positions, arguing that she had not been invited by Julia, or that she was not welcome in that house, by her sister's impolite husband who always looked at her with distrust.

\- Come on, Mimi! First of all, you don't need an invitation card, I'm asking to you, I'm the fucking birthday boy ... and second, you have the right like me to go to that house, your sister Julia is waiting for you - John said while putting on his jacket.

\- I was hoping we were here ... - Mimi said - this house is bigger, we have always celebrated your birthday here ... I don't know why you prefer to go there ...

John approached Mimi and put an arm around her.

\- Look at me Mimi, I am no longer 10 years old, there will be no bonnets, balloons, or candies ... and when I was a child you know that there was almost never a mother present ... you made me big parties ... but if today my mother wants to have me in her house, I will go ... and I also want you to go, you're the Queen Mother, huh?

\- Shut up, Winston! Don't start with the jokes ... - Mimi said trying not to laugh 

\- Okay, fine, I'll go for a while, but I'll be back if there's a lot of unbearable fuss ...

\- You'll lose the best, then ...

\-----------------------------------

Paul was nervous, as if he were going to appear in the family of some girlfriend, stupidly nervous, trying on one shirt and another, looking in the mirror, adjusting his hair to one side, then to the other, to finally opt for the messy, casual hair that fell on his forehead.

He had bought a gift for John, he didn't even know what to buy, but with those small savings that he had from his sporadic jobs, he had got a harmonica at a good price in the market. It was beautiful with gold and silver details, forming a unique and beautiful drawing, also the sound was of good quality. They had talked a lot about incorporating one for the band ... and he knew John would like to try this one.

\- Where are you going? - Mike asked curiously from the door of the room.

\- It's John's birthday ...

\- You look better black shirt, and gray jacket ... after all, there is nothing new ...

\- You're right ... but at night, they look like other clothes - laughed Paul

Mike watched him as he changed again and took a couple of photos for him to "his family album" ... Paul posed seriously in one and doing monkeys face in the other ... Mike was happy to know that he and his brother had resumed their normal lives, he remembered very little of the Incidents occurred, and he did not want to know more about them, he had grown suddenly in a short time and now, he valued every second that he could live in peace with his family.

Paul finally finished his preparations and left for Julia's house, with the gift for John in his jacket pocket.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

The first thing that caught his attention, when Paul reached the door of Julia's house, on 1 Blomfield Road, was the shrill laughter and music that sounded in the place. The house was a large two-story building surrounded by a green space, decorated with many flowers. Paul arrived at the gate and for a moment doubted they could hear his call from the sidewalk. He thought for a moment and when he saw the semi-open gate, he decided to enter, after all, he was a guest.  
He knocked on the house door and a few seconds later someone opened.

A beautiful, middle-aged woman with reddish hair and a friendly smile met him at the entrance.

\- Oh! Boy ... You must be Paul! - She said cheerfully - I'm Julia ... please come in!

\- It's a pleasure, lady! - Paul said trying to make a formal voice and squeezing his gift between his clothes, nervous.

\- Just tell me Julia - He smiled.

She lovingly put her arm around his shoulders and led him into the living room. Paul already felt that she was special, and he liked her instantly ... Everyone was there, even part of the Quarrymen, some relatives of John that Paul did not know, little stepsisters running around the house, Aunt Mimi looked at him from a corner , without any identifiable expression on her face.

John finally came in from the kitchen, carrying a couple of beers.

\- Hey, Macca !!! You're finally here! - He signaled to go outside together with the others - come sit at the gallery ... Did you see him, Ma? - He asked Julia.

\- It's wonderful, John - I've never seen such a lovely boy! - Julia said, Paul blushed a little and John looked at her raising an eyebrow, surprised - Except for my child, of course ...

Julia made everyone laugh while John made their faces dramatizing their sayings. For dinner they were all sitting in the gallery, enjoying the drink, the abundant food, the music and the jokes that never ceased.

When John got up to go find something in the kitchen, Paul took the opportunity to follow him, he still had his gift in his jacket pocket and came over to give it to him, he preferred a little privacy for this.

\- Merry Christmas, Johnny ...- He said, and handed him the small package.

\- Are you crazy Macca? - John took it looking at him and unwrapped the package, with a small smile ...

\- Wowwww !!!! - He exclaimed - you know me as hell itself! I love!

Paul smiled proudly because hitting right with his intuition. John came over and gave him a big hug, Paul felt a pleasant tickle in his spine, when they separated, they both smiled like fools.

\- You're crazy! This must have cost a fortune ... Thank you!

Paul was going to answer but Julia suddenly went into the kitchen for more snacks.

\- My children! Here they are chatting ... you know? You both make a magnetic, extraordinary couple, I think you will be famous throughout the galaxy !!!

\- Don't overdo it, Ma, we just want to conquer the world.

\- And they will do it! I'm sure…

Paul realized that John had inherited a lot from that woman, his sense of humor was something that identified them both. John came out carrying the drinks to the backyard and Julia began to fill the dishes with new snacks.

\- Can I help you? - Paul asked

\- Oh yes, honey ... can you bring some dishes? You're so kind, Paul ... I imagine your parents should be proud of you ... eh? - He looked at him tenderly - I would love you to bring your mother one of these days, to chat ... What do you say?

Paul froze in place, obviously John had never told Julia about Mary ... his face got a little tense, he pressed his lips ... he didn't want to look like the typical orphan boy in front of his best friend's mother, even if he was , his nature tried to overcome this adverse situation.

\- Well, that will be impossible, Julia ... m .. my mother has passed away last year, but I'm sure she would be delighted to have met you ...

Julia would have wanted to bite her tongue before speaking, especially when she saw Paul's eyes trying to deal with that grief, hiding behind an almost automatic explanation ... her soul ached. He set his plate on the table and approached him, looking at him carefully and stroking his hair as he did with his son sometimes.

\- I'm so sorry, son ... - He said and hugged him tightly until Paul felt the heat of his body. It was touching for him, that she was so empathetic in her loss. Without a doubt, she was a very special person.

She accompanied him to outside and they both carried their plates of snacks to distribute, then, she sat down where she was before and Paul returned to John's side that was already drink for the umpteenth time at the table, notoriously about to get drunk.

\- I drink for my birthday and beautiful women! - He screamed

He took a drink and continued his speech.

\- Drink to my band! For Mimi and her cats! ... For my admonitions in the fucking school!

\- John! - Mimi shouted - Do not say stupid things...

\- I toast the stupid things too!

After a while John took his guitar and everyone accompanied him singing fashion themes, mocking the lyrics, deliberately changed to say nonsense or absurd double-meaning lyrics.

After midnight, many had already retired, partly because of the distances they had to travel. So the group was reduced to Julia, her husband Dickins, the girls, John, Paul, Peter and Colin ... Aunt Mimi had taken advantage of the departure of someone with a car to be taken home, but not before protesting the deplorable alcoholic situation of his nephew.

John, despite drunkenness, laughed over mother's shoulder, and kept saying some inconsistencies that others stimulated with laughter, Paul had drunk but not to lose himself at that point, nor did he want to get home giving points to his father to forbidding him to go out again... so, he still looked whole.

Julia watched them amused, despite the fatigue, she enjoyed every minute in the company of John and his friends. Suddenly, she looked up from his son's head and something caught his attention.

\- What will that be ... Fireworks? - He pointed his finger on the horizon, beyond, in the starry sky.

Paul looked where she pointed ... alert, and saw three luminous, static points that looked like the perfect triangle that they themselves carried on their skin ... Suddenly trembled, with that unexpected image.

John put the glass on the table and turned slowly, his eyes half closed, and trying to focus on that point on the horizon.

He could not see anything interesting, but when I was going to abandon the search, the points lit up more intensely, with a light blue light that did not resemble anything known. When he saw them, John stand up and paid full attention… he knew what it meant.

He took a couple of steps toward the patio, leaving the gallery, opened his arms wide.

\- Hey !!!! .... here I am !!!! - He shouted at the distant lights that were flickering - Come On.... shit! It's my birthday!!!

Paul got up to him and everyone moved toward the patio, looking curious ... not knowing what that would be. Paul approached John, touched him on the arm. 

\- John ... no ... let them ... no ... John ...

John didn't even look at him. He kept watching the points in the sky.

\- I'm here!!!! Come for me!!! I want to see their faces ... Fucking lights!

Paul was pulling John's shirt trying to take him inside and not continue haranguing the supposed UFOs ... he didn't even know what could happen ... But he couldn't make him give up his attitude.

Paul watched as the lights began to rotate in an imaginary axis, first to the right, then to the left and throbbing like a heartbeat with all the intensity and intermittently. He fell in the attempt to bring John back to house, taking part of the shirt out the pants ... and from the floor, he backed away ... trying to find shelter inside the house, he was trembling from head to toe and his eyes caught in panic, with a feeling of uncontrol that overwhelmed him.

Julia looked worried all over the scene, John's outburst and Paul's fear of driving him away from "that."

Suddenly, Paul saw Julia approaching John ... and convincing him to finally enter ... while the lights passed from the movement again to be static for a second and then disappeared at overwhelming speed ...

John came in agitated, angry at not having been able to make contact with those beings or whatever ... so fed up he was of them that nothing really mattered to him ... and his drunken state did not help to think.

\- You would have left me, Ma ... they ... - John babbled - they ...

Paul looked at him begging him with the view that he would not continue with the story, all they would take them for insanes ...  
Julia looked at both of them, and understood that there was a pact of silence there, between them. Their faces spoke without speaking. And simply, he thought that this was not the time to draw untimely revelations.

\- Fine ... son, nothing happened ... - Julia reassured John - I want us to finish this beautiful night in peace ... Yes? What do you say?

John looked at her and knew she was making an effort to calm them all.

\- Yes, of course ... nothing happened ... I'm just drunk and see things ...

But John and Paul knew that at some point they would have to answer many questions from Julia.

And they didn't know how they were going to respond ... without telling her the truth.


	13. ABDUCTION - Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wowww, really is a very interesting the course of this tale...  
> I really hope you enjoy like me, and tell me what you think about
> 
> Maybe my english is not the best...  
> Do you understand?  
> 200% fiction

ABDUCTION 

CHAPTER 13

As if life were just a clock marking the hours,

an almanac counting the days,

a merciless line of moments to tour,

Impossible to go back.

Dawned.

Early in the morning, he got on the bus to the school, and began to look in the pockets for the coins to pay the ticket ... Paul was sure he had them in his pants, but for some reason they had fallen, maybe while he prepared their school tools, hurried ... and now I couldn't find them. He began to get nervous at the driver's firm gaze.

\- I'm sorry ...- he said - mmm, I think I forgot the coins ...

A voice replied from inside the bus.

\- Let it go in, Marshall ... he's my best friend!

Paul looked and saw George there, his hairstyle flying through the wind that came through the window, his eyes fixed on the driver.

\- How many best friends do you have, Georgie? You are going to ruin me! - the driver complained.

\- Hey, let's go to school ... we're studying how to fix the disasters your generation made ... at least pay us one ticket.

\- I'll tell your father, Harrison!

\- He will be proud!

The driver looked at Paul who was still there without knowing what to do and nodded to him to pass, finally he joined George in the double seat. He was really happy to see it.

\- Thank you! - Paul said - I thought he was going to lower us both.

\- No ... Marshall is a friend of my father, I've known him since childhood ... just kidding with me.

Paul studied his friend, who really was a character. He loved him very much because his family and himself had been very present after Mary's death.

George's mother, Louise, was particularly charming and she had taken great care to help Paul and Mike.

\- Where have you been? - George asked - My mother asks me about you daily ...

-Well ... I have a hectic life! ... really ... you know, I went through your house a couple of times, but some neighbors said me that were not in Liverpool ... by the way, I'm in a Skiffle band, you know? I want you to see us in a show ... and I thought you could make a great contribution there. What you think? I can introduce you to someone ...

George looked at him seriously, despite his young age, he had a halo of wisdom in his eyes, which gave him a strange air of adulthood.

\- Do I know any of them?

Paul looked at him enthusiastically, he wanted to tell him how good it was to be acting with John.

\- I don't think you know them ... but I'll introduce you to John, he's the leader ... I think you'll like him, you know? John is very talented and funny ... We have become friends instantly, he is a little crazy but he makes you laugh with his follies, his name is John ...

\- You named him 3 times, Paul ... he must be something wonderful ...

Paul blushed a little but smiled as he realized.

\- And how are your things going? – He ask George.

\- Great ... I want to show you my latest advances with the guitar ... you know? We are playing with my brother Pete and a friend here and there, at parties and others ... but, one day I will go to your house ... and we will talk. - He made a silence - I'll think about your band ...

Paul smiled again, he really wanted George to join them, not only because he was virtuous with the guitar, but that he would get along perfectly with John, at least he expected that.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The weeks after his birthday were somewhat chaotics, in fact so many months without being interested in his studies, they were paying off and John had the worst grades in almost all subjects ... He was interested only in the band and how make better performances.

Therefore, Mimi had called Julia together to try to see what future awaited someone so rebellious, and put some order into chaos.

\- Sciences?

\- No

\- Biology?

\- never

\- History?

\- Puajj

-Mathematics?

\- I am not interested in numbers ... except if they give them to me printed on bills- John said

\- Pay attention, John! Oh My God, - Mimi exclaimed - we are talking about your life, your future…. Something should interest you ... Do you want to be one of those tramps rummaging through the trash?

\- How well you know me, Mimi! - John joked

Mimi raised both hands in a gesture of surrender, it was impossible to start a coherent conversation when John became so selfless to seek solutions.

Julia sat in front of her son.

\- Look at me, Johnny ... - Julia asked

John did so.

\- What do you want to do, dear? Tell me, you know that no matter what it is, I will support you.

John looked at Mimi who was speechless and probably thinking that was the last thing he wanted to hear.

\- I want to be a musician, famous ...

\- And you will be one, the best, I'm sure, but you know that it will take time and effort, right? Do you think you can study something artistic while on the road to fame?

\- Yes, I can ... but I still don't know if I want to ...

\- John !!! - Mimi shouted - It's not what you want, you must do it!

John kept looking at Julia who was asking with her eyes for an answer that would end this very hard meeting.

\- Ok ... ok ... I just decided now that I will try - He finally said

Julia got up and hugged him, kissing him on the forehead.

\- You will see Johnny, you will not regret it, art is your way.

Mimi got up after giving a big sigh. He knew that he should speak for his nephew at the College of Arts in Liverpool, he would get him admitted there, however.

That afternoon, after the overwhelming interrogation to guess what it was good for him... John decided to go to Paul's house carrying his guitar and hoping that at least there was no one bothering him.

Luckily they were both alone since Jim and Mike had gone out to visit relatives, maybe they were coming back late ... and the boys could concentrate on what they loved, the music.

They were those valuable moments for both of them, they felt that a magic surrounded them and they both inspired each other, soon, as if it were a game, they would begin to compose their own songs.

John got up to prepare some tea, Paul also followed him into the small kitchen.

\- Did your mother ask you something?

\- About what ? - John looked at him, amazed

\- Well, you know, about the strange lights on your birthday ...

John lit the fire and leaned against the wall looking for a cigar in his pockets.

_ mmmm ... Yes .... But I could avoid telling the truth, I just said that I was already too drunk and I thought I saw weird things .... That's if she ever ask you ...

Paul thought for a moment while he took out the cups.

\- Then... Does that mean you keep ignoring them... all the issue?

\- Yes, I will... except if they present in front of for talk... meanwhile I believe they are shit...

Paul did not want to touch that issue the rest of the afternoon, obviously John was in the same position as long ago, angry because they were manipulated by these beings and both did not know how or why, John still denying it, seems it was part of his way of protecting himself. Paul was also afraid that they never really knew what happened in abductions.

Without anyone planning it, that night John stayed to sleep on Forthlin Road.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Paul didn't remember ever having that feeling before.

Wake up and feel that his body had almost no gravity, as if floating in the air, as if it were a bird crossing the sky, free.

He sat up in his bed, sitting down and saw that his room was not such.

He was in another place absolutely unknown.

Intuitively, he felt he shouldn't be afraid, all that was reassuring, faint blue tones illuminated the surroundings and nothing was threatening. "I am in a dream," he said to himself, as when one suddenly becomes aware even while being deeply asleep.

But...

He got up and walked through that space without nearby walls. He noted that there was no furniture of any kind, it was strange to explain when perceptions seem to pass more through your feelings than through your senses. The words indicated to describe that site was absolute peace and freedom .... suddenly, he sensed a continuous metallic sound, like a faint buzz that made him turn back on his feets and it was there that his heart shot out of control ...

John.

The vision was ethereal and fantastic. His naked body floating inches from the floor, straight and suspended within a tube of colored lights, seemed to have no idea of his condition. His face was peaceful, as if he sleep. It spun on its axis, slowly and different beams of light, ran through John´s body, constantly scanning.

Paul looked fascinated for an endless moment. "It's so perfect," he thought. Despite the bizarre of the whole stage, he felt that both were protected, by someone or something superior ... did not hesitate and approached John, touched his arm, gently.

John descended those centimeters that separated him from the floor and the lights stopped running through his body at that moment ... slowly opened his eyes, waking up.

He looked at Paul who was right in front of him and smiled at him. Paul had never seen such a beautiful smile.

\- Macca ...

It was all so strange ... if this was a dream it felt real ... the feeling of connection between them became very palpable, they both had a magnetism that made their souls be sought, needed each other, that they knew instinctively, but now, in this place, it was much more obvious and clear. And for some reason, there was no fear, no obstacle to show their feelings, it was as if they were in a higher stage, far from the laws, prohibitions and land rules, here they were, truly free.

John approached him and extended a hand, touching the face and lips of Paul, who did not refuse to be touched, the eyes of both lost in the other, lost themselves in middle this perception.

Their beats in unison.

John put his hand on the back of Paul´s neck and pulled slowly to bring his lips close, a simple touch at the beginning, a game of sensations. Paul trembled, his mind only busy trying to get that kiss, let him kiss , he wanted that, like breathing.

John inclined his head a little, to take those pink and willing lips, the taste and the urgency for the contact in both, made all kinds of sensations explode in John, who, totally uninhibited deepened the grip against Paul's body, running his hands under his shirt, exploring his soft back and the kiss became passionate, uncontrollable.

Paul went crazy and knew in body and soul that he loved this man, it was like a revelation, he discovered it at that moment, he needed nothing more than to be with him ... for the rest of his life. He separated his lips a little, which already missed contact, only to smile at John who looked at him with adoration.

\- I love you - He told John

John didn't answer, but hugged him even tighter and attacked his lips again.

In that moment of absolute love, a voice echoed in their minds.

Hi John ... Hi Paul ...

They both separated and looked around, looking to see who was there. No one. Paul now seriously doubted that this was a dream. They held hands, although they were not afraid, the voice was absolutely friendly.

"I am Umriel, a member of the “Mayor brothers”… You can't see me, because we manifest as a state of energy on your level, you perceive me, listen to me telepathically but I don't have a visible body here.

They looked amazed and knew they were both hearing the same thing.

\- Where we are? Why are we here? - John asked

You both are in a ship, outside the earth's gravitational field. You have been here before, but you don't remember ...

\- Sure ... Because you take care that we forget it ... right?

"It is part of the usual treatment for passengers, and to answer your second question, both are here because you are special beings ... you will change the minds and customs of many ... you will be innovative and revolutionary because you have the "creative germ" in your essence, both, and have been found in life with a purpose. We know."

John looked astonished at Paul, who also paid attention to everything the voice said.

\- "creative germ"? What does that mean? - Paul asked looking at the line of lights above.

"It has to do with the sacred sound of music, which is the universal language ... But, you will know that at the time ... - he continued - And it is important that you know that today we have done an experiment here, you may have perceived it, we have left that you connect with each other at all levels, with absolute freedom, which is the Fundamental Law of the Cosmos, and here it is present, you both, from birth, have been indoctrinated to enter a pre-established social matrix, but today you have known the sensation of not having rules to obey, forgetting what they learned as taboos and simply "BE" ... you could have chosen discussion, violence ... but you have shown an elevation in your souls when you chose Love "

\- All you need is love ... - John said

"So is"

\- Hey... wait ... - Suddenly Paul understood - How is it possible that You "know" what we will be in the future?

"Time is not linear as you think ... right now we live in parallel with the past and the future, we can" jump "dimensions, but that technology is still incomprehensible to you.

\- Interesting - Dedujo John - If everything is already written in a destination ... Why bother?

“You are extremely curious and intelligent John. That's what I mean when I say that there will be a mental opening after his creative work… an evolution that will be replicated in several generations… ”

“… And, answering I will say that there is a destiny, but everything can change in a second… you decide”

\- Will you bring us here again? - Paul asked

“While necessary, although you will always be well received, we also renew our mission to protect both, for as long as you need it”

\- Are we still in danger then?

"You shouldn't fear, we work for that"

John sat on the floor of the ship, realizing he was naked and not caring at all. Paul did the same and sat next to him.

“Soon you will return to your normal life, are minutes of absence in your time and hours in ours, but we have a question to ask both. Given that you, John, do not want interference in your present or that we ruin your "normal" life is understandable, you have many things to create for yourself without distractions ... and you, Paul, for the doubts that frighten you every night because you ignore to what are you coming here ... we ask you both: Do you want to remember this experience today? ... "

A silence expanded in the room and they both looked at each other without speaking.

The voice followed.

"Each one decides separately, your response will be granted as an undisputed will."

John wanted to shout YES, but stopped to think about the options:  
I say YES and Paul will also, so we have to assume everything that happened here ... will the friendship end? The band? or we will not touch the subject, denying all it to be able, to continue, but feeling a weight between us.  
I say YES and Paul says NO, then it will be worse, I will know everything without even telling him what happened, he will not believe it or he will take me for a gay ...  
If I say NO and Paul also here nothing happened and everything will remain the same (maybe this mutual feeling comes to light in due course)  
I say NO and Paul YES ... Hell! I would like to imagine how this will continue ... I don't think he will say it ...

Meanwhile ... Paul was not sure what to answer ... but he knew that John would say YES, therefore it was the most consistent that both could remember this experience and then try to elucidate its meaning in the light of their "realities" ... Less still he wanted forget this special moment between them, if John also wanted to remember it. Although he knew this would change their lives, radically.

And they answered at the same time:

\- No - John said.

\- Yes - Paul said.


End file.
